Correspondance et malentendu
by BlackPony
Summary: Hermione a un faible pour son voisin. Alors, lorsqu’elle prend enfin son courage à deux mains pour lui deposer une lettre dans sa boîte aux lettres, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que le destinataire n’est pas celui qu’elle croit...
1. chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Hermione a un faible pour son voisin. Alors, lorsqu'elle prend enfin son courage à deux mains pour lui deposer une lettre dans sa boîte aux lettres, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que le destinataire n'est pas celui qu'elle croit...

 **Message de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous,

C'est ma 1ère Dramione, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense poster les chapitres à quelques jours d'intervalle.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce 1er chapitre.

J'ai hâte de vous lire !

Bien à vous,

 **BlackPony**

o00o

« Bonjour »

Hermione salua son voisin avec un sourire timide. Ce même voisin qu'elle avait repéré depuis 6 mois, date à laquelle elle avait emménagé dans cet immeuble du Londres sorcier, non loin du chemin de traverse.

Ron et elle avaient rompu 6 mois plus tôt. Ils s'aimaient, toujours d'un amour inconditionnel, mais plus d'un amour charnel. Ils en étaient revenus au stade amical, comme avec Harry et cela leur convenait très bien.

La guerre avait fait des ravages chez les survivants, remettant en question les plans d'avenir que chacun avait pu élaborer lors de leurs années d'études à Poudlard, certains troquant une vie de famille paisible pour une vie un peu plus piquante, juste pour se sentir en vie.

C'était leur cas.

Cela faisait 7 ans qu'ils avaient entamé leur relation. Tout se passait à merveille au début, ils se découvraient différemment, faisaient de grands projets ensemble – sans doute pour ne pas sombrer dans les souvenirs de la guerre – et avaient emménagé ensemble au bout d'un an. Mais la routine s'était peu à peu installée et la passion avait vite laissé place à une profonde affection.

Lorsque Ron lui avait un jour annoncé qu'il les estimait trop jeunes pour avoir une relation aussi sérieuse, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient envisagé pour leur futur et qu'il avait le sentiment qu'ils restaient ensemble seulement par habitude, Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle aussi se posait des questions, sans jamais avoir trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Ironique pour une Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient donc vendu leur petite maison dans la campagne de Londres, après 6 ans de vie commune et étaient partis s'installer, chacun de leur côté, dans des appartements au cœur de la ville. Ils se voyaient toujours régulièrement avec Harry et Ginny et ils essayaient d'organiser un maximum de soirées avec leurs anciens camarades de classe. Après avoir vécu tant de choses, aussi terribles soient-elles, leur groupe était plus que soudé, c'était leur seconde famille.

Du coin de l'œil, concentrée sur sa boîte aux lettres – du moins en apparence – Hermione regardait son voisin prendre son courrier. Grand, belle carrure, châtain, barbe de 3 jours, dans ses âges, il avait tout pour lui plaire et elle essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui depuis quelques semaines sans savoir comment s'y prendre.

Luna lui avait conseillé de lui parler des nargoles qui flottaient dans l'air et de le mettre en garde. Ginny, elle, lui avait conseillé de lui demander de l'aide pour un robinet qui fuit chez elle, ou autre bricole nécessitant sa venue dans son appartement. Bien sûr, aucune des deux solutions ne lui inspirait confiance.

Elle avait appris à aimer Luna mais restait toujours sceptique quant aux créatures qui, selon elle, peuplaient notre monde sans que personne ne les ait encore découvertes. Et pour la proposition de Ginny, elle avait été emballée 10 secondes avant de se souvenir que rien ne dysfonctionnait dans son appartement et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle casse quelque chose juste pour utiliser ce prétexte.

Alors elle se contentait de lui dire bonjour avec un sourire timide quand elle le croisait dans le hall de leur immeuble, ce à quoi il répondait toujours poliment mais sans chercher plus loin. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'est qu'il habitait dans un appartement au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, le 2B – seule information disponible sur les boîtes aux lettres des résidents – et qu'il lui plaisait énormément.

En remontant dans son appartement, un petit trois pièces chaleureux et confortable, situé au 2ème étage d'un bel immeuble victorien, tout en détaillant les enveloppes dans sa main, elle déposa ses clés sur la console de son entrée, enleva ses chaussures d'un air distrait, posa son manteau et son sac à main sur le porte manteau et commença à trier son courrier sur l'îlot central de sa cuisine. Elle tomba sur une lettre, sans enveloppe, déposée à nue dans sa boîte aux lettres. C'était la voisine du dessous qui l'informait qu'elle allait faire du bruit samedi soir en vue de la fête organisée pour son 30ème anniversaire. C'est là qu'elle eut une idée : pourquoi ne pas lui glisser un petit mot dans sa boîte aux lettres ? Bien souvent, il est plus facile de coucher les mots sur papier et ça évite de bafouiller comme une idiote sans trouver quoi dire ! Là, elle aurait le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre et de ne pas passer pour une gourde.

o00o

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Hermione avait eu l'idée de la lettre mais n'avait encore rien tenté. Il faut dire qu'avec le travail qu'elle avait au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques du Ministère de la Magie, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur la question. Son combat pour faire valoir leurs droits aux elfes de maison touchait à son but, encore quelques semaines et elle aurait atteint son objectif. Et surtout, elle attendait de discuter de cette histoire de lettre avec Luna et Ginny qu'elle retrouvait pour le déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard dans la petite brasserie non loin du Ministère.

Depuis sa séparation, elle aimait avoir leurs avis sur ses choix amoureux, même s'il lui arrivait de temps en temps de ne pas les écouter et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

L'horloge pendue dans son bureau sonna midi. Elle ajouta la dernière touche au dossier en cours, se leva, prit ses affaires et partit en direction de la brasserie, devant laquelle Luna attendait déjà, regardant les passants, l'air rêveur. Hermione sourit à cette image. Elle, qui s'était montrée si froide et distante envers son amie à l'époque de Poudlard, regrette tous les jours depuis de n'avoir pas cherché à la connaître dès cette période.

Lorsque Luna aperçut Hermione, un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle agita frénétiquement la main pour attirer son attention, chose inutile puisque Hermione la regardait déjà. Elle secoua la tête en souriant et s'approcha de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? » lui demanda Luna après leur étreinte.

« Très bien et toi ? Ginny n'est pas encore là ? » lui répondit Hermione.

« Non mais on peut peut-être aller s'installer en attendant ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça et elles rentrèrent dans la brasserie pour s'installer confortablement, discutant de tout et de rien, en attendant leur amie, qui arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

« Je vais la massacrer ! » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Luna, les joues rougies de fureur et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ta rédactrice te fait encore des misères ? » lui demanda Hermione en échangeant un regard entendu avec Luna.

« Si vous saviez… » dit-elle en soupirant, « Elle m'a fait réécrire mon introduction trois fois et à la quatrième, elle me dit la bouche en cœur : _je crois que finalement je préférais la seconde version… tu peux la refaire ?_ Raaahhhhh elle m'éneeeeeerve »

Ginny avait fait une brillante carrière de poursuiveuse au sein de l'équipe des Harpies de HolyHead. Fatiguée des entrainements intensifs et du peu de temps libre que sa carrière lui offrait, elle décida d'arrêter l'an dernier et devint journaliste sportive à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'épanouissait dans son travail, malheureusement sa nouvelle rédactrice la rendait chèvre.

« On va te commander un bon verre de vin pour te détendre et dis-toi qu'on est vendredi : c'est le week-end ce soir ! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver Harry » lui dit gentiment Luna en posant une main sur son épaule pendant que Hermione hélait un serveur.

« Oui tu as raison » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, « Bon Hermione, tu avais quelque chose d'important à nous dire, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

« C'est exact ! » répondit Hermione avec un sourire gêné, « Vous vous souvenez de mon voisin… et bien j'ai eu une idée et j'ai besoin de votre avis… »

o00o

Pendant ce temps, dans l'immeuble d'Hermione, le fameux voisin se tenait dans le couloir de l'immeuble, sur le pas de la porte de son appartement, une grosse valise à ses pieds et venait de tendre ses clés à un jeune homme au teint pâle, grand, blond et aux yeux bleus presque gris qui se tenait dans l'entrée de l'appartement, face à lui, entouré de plusieurs bagages.

« Merci Eric. Tout s'est bien passé en mon absence ? » demanda le jeune homme blond.

« A merveille Drago, j'ai bien pris soin de tes plantes comme tu peux le voir » dit Eric.

« Je vois ça, merci. Ça fait du bien d'être chez soi ! Un an à l'étranger, c'est loin d'être le bagne mais j'avais hâte de rentrer » dit Drago en souriant, l'air soulagé d'être de retour dans son appartement.

« Je te comprends ! Merci de m'avoir sous-loué ton appart en tout cas, j'ai passé une super année à Londres. Maintenant, direction Dublin ! » lui repondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Alors qu'Eric partait, sa valise à la main, Drago ferma la porte de chez lui, se retourna vers son salon et soupira d'aise.

« Enfin à la maison… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Drayzy : Merci ! Effectivement, la mise en place prend un peu de temps (encore dans ce chapitre). Je souhaitais mettre l'accent sur l'état d'esprit des protagonistes :-)

LilyP. Wooz : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;-)

Maxine3482 : Oh merci ! La suite est là :-D

 **Message :**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis et de vos remarques sur ce que j'ai posté jusqu'à maintenant, ça me permet de m'améliorer et de réécrire certaines parties si besoin :-)

J'ai hâte de vous lire !

Bien à vous,

 **BlackPony**

o00o

Drago Malefoy rentrait tout juste à Londres.

Après la guerre, il retourna à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICs. Et ce ne fut pas chose aisée étant donnée toute la rancœur qu'avaient la majorité des élèves envers lui. Il le savait avant d'y retourner et il le comprenait très bien. Comment pardonner à celui qui a tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore, le directeur le plus apprécié que l'école ait connu ? Comment oublier celui qui a fait s'introduire des mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école et mis la vie de chacun en danger ?

Cela le hante, encore aujourd'hui. Il est rare qu'il ne se réveille pas en sueur la nuit, revivant la bataille de Poudlard ou que son cœur ne manque pas un battement en croyant entendre les cris de Granger lorsqu'elle se faisait torturer par sa tarée de tante.

Car oui, il avait été un mangemort mais non, il ne cautionnait pas – ou plus – leurs croyances.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres établit ses quartiers au manoir Malefoy en 1996, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au funeste destin que son père avait tracé pour lui : devenir un mangemort et embrasser la cause. A peine sa marque lui fut-elle encrée dans le bras qu'il se savait déjà mort. C'est sa mère qui le fit tenir. Il la savait à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il savait aussi que s'il n'exécutait pas la tâche qui lui était incombée, elle allait souffrir et il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

Alors oui, il était devenu un mangemort mais en aucun cas il en était fier.

Son père avait été emprisonné à vie à Azkaban, quant à sa mère et lui, ils avaient été acquittés, grâce au trio d'or qui avait témoigné en leurs faveurs lors de leurs procès. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis. Après tout, des années d'animosité ne s'effacent pas comme ça, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir ami avec eux et n'en avait pas envie non plus, loin de là mais il ne saurait jamais assez les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour sa mère et lui.

Après Poudlard, il avait entreprit des études de journalisme. Au lieu de colporter des idées archaïques et extrémistes, il se dit que raconter la vérité de la manière la plus objective qui soit serait un bon moyen de se racheter. Il entrevoyait enfin une sortie, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Malheureusement, son simple nom lui fermait toutes les portes.

Il prit alors la décision de partir explorer l'Europe pendant un an et de se mettre à son compte sous un pseudonyme : Elen Adams. Son statut de journaliste freelance lui offrait la possibilité d'écrire ce qu'il souhaitait et de vendre ses articles à distance aux journaux qui étaient intéressés. Il avait profondément changé depuis son départ et ses articles s'en ressentaient. Même s'il avait gardé quelques manières de son passé d'aristocrate et son esprit sarcastique inné, en parcourant le monde, il avait réellement pris conscience de la bêtise des idéaux que son père lui fourrait dans le crâne depuis son plus jeune âge. Quelle hérésie !

Au fil des semaines, le journal de la Gazette du Sorcier était devenu l'un de ses clients réguliers et lui commandait des articles de temps à autres sur des sujets précis, dépendants de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ainsi, il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'un jour, il reçut un hibou en provenance directe de la Gazette qui lui offrait un poste permanent à leur siège londonien.

Drago y réfléchit un moment.

« L'offre tiendra-t-elle toujours lorsqu'ils verront qu'Elen Adams est en réalité… moi ? Et quand bien même ils voudraient toujours de moi, comment réagiront mes collègues ? Je serais sans doute le paria du journal… » avait-il raconté au barman du Green Devil, un bar à Absinthe au cœur de Prague. Le pauvre barman ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, aussi avait-il continué à le servir une bonne partie de la soirée en hochant simplement la tête à ce que Drago lui disait.

Il avait finalement accepté leur proposition et devait rencontrer le directeur de la Gazette la semaine suivante. Et puis, Londres lui manquait. Sa mère lui manquait. Et ses amis surtout : Pansy, Blaise et Théo.

Il avait donc envoyé un message à ses amis pour leur dire de préparer une fête pour son retour puis un autre au jeune homme à qui il avait sous-loué son appartement pour l'informer qu'il rentrerait plus tôt que prévu et qu'il devait prendre ses dispositions. Les bons logements se faisaient rares dans la capitale sorcière, aussi, ne pouvant se permettre de rendre son appartement ni de payer le loyer en plus de ses excursions, Blaise lui avait présenté un de ses nouveaux collègues qui avait l'habitude de bourlinguer de ville en ville, ne restant jamais plus d'un an au même endroit.

L'année était passée. Il était rentré. Il était de nouveau chez lui. Et il se sentait bien.

o00o

Cet après-midi là, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la nouvelle réforme pour les droits vestimentaires des elfes de maison. Elle ne pensait qu'à la lettre qu'elle voulait écrire au 2B – ne connaissant pas son nom, elle l'appelait ainsi. Ses amies l'avaient encouragée le midi même, trouvant que c'était une excellente idée. Aussi, elle s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, souffla un grand coup et, se redressant, mit son dossier en cours sur le côté de son bureau.

« Allez Hermione, tu es une grande fille, tu as de l'esprit, tu es intéressante, tu peux le faire ! » se dit-elle en guise d'encouragement.

Elle sortit un parchemin vierge de son tiroir et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier reposant à la droite de son sous-main.

Elle commença à écrire.

 _Hey 2B !_

« Non c'est n'importe quoi ! » Dit-elle en rayant cette phrase d'une décontraction affligeante.

 _2B,_

« Raaaah mais t'es débile, c'est pas possible ! Autant l'appeler Machin ! _Hey Machin_ … » pouffa-t-elle en rayant son parchemin pour la deuxième fois.

Elle leva les yeux de son bureau et plissa les yeux, signe d'une réflexion intense, puis un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, commença à griffonner doucement.

 _On ne se connaît pas, aussi je comprendrais que mon parchemin reste sans suite mais je tenais à te dire, n'ayant pas le courage de le faire de vive voix, que je te trouve charmant et que ce bel homme résident au 2B m'intrigue fortement._

 _Que dirais-tu de faire connaissance ?_

 _4A_

Voilà. C'était court mais on ne peut plus explicite.

Elle put se remettre à travailler sereinement maintenant que son esprit était libéré.

o00o

Drago venait de terminer de ranger sa valise et alla prendre une douche rapide. Il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis dans un bar qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, pas loin de chez lui, avant qu'il ne quitte Londres.

De son côté Hermione venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble, se dirigeant vers les boîtes aux lettres, le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes. Elle avança alors une main tremblante vers la boîte aux lettres du 2B mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller au bout de son geste, sa voisine du rez-de-chaussée – une gentille vieille dame à la retraite – sortit de chez elle, en pantoufles roses à fleurs et s'approcha d'Hermione pour ramasser son courrier.

« Oh bonsoir Miss Granger ! Le travail est fini pour la semaine, hein ? » dit-elle avec un sourire et un regard bienveillants sur le visage, propres aux grands-mères que l'on aime tant.

« Bonsoir Madame Robson. En effet, je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu »

Elle se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche pour la laisser passer, les joues aussi colorées qu'une prune dirigeable et prit son temps pour relever son courrier, attendant que sa voisine rentre chez elle.

Une fois seule, elle souffla lentement et glissa sa lettre dans la fente de la boîte du 2B.

Un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres, elle monta les escaliers qui la menaient chez elle, en entendant une porte au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu le timing parfait : 30 secondes de plus et elle était prise en flagrant délit !

Drago se dit qu'avec 30 secondes de moins, il aurait pu rencontrer un nouveau voisin, l'entendant marcher dans les escaliers. Il avait dû y avoir du changement dans les résidents depuis son départ mais il se comptait chanceux car il avait toujours entretenu de bons rapports avec ses voisins, malgré sa piètre réputation. Madame Robson, vieille dame habitant au rez-de-chaussée comme lui, avait pris l'habitude de lui demander de venir soigner son chat lorsqu'elle rendait visite à ses enfants, chose qu'il faisait avec plaisir. Il ne l'aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte mais il adorait les chats.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'immeuble pour rejoindre ses amis, passant devant les boîtes aux lettres, quand, soudain, il fit demi-tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ouvrit alors sa boîte, la 2B et vit un morceau de parchemin plié en deux, seul dans cette boîte vide.

Il le prit, le déplia et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. A peine était-il rentré qu'il avait déjà une prétendante ! Il avait effectivement croisé quelques personnes inconnues en arrivant mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Oui, Drago se comptait chanceux.

Il reposa le parchemin dans sa boîte aux lettres et partit rejoindre ses amis. Il ne savait pas qui était cette 4A – ou ce ? Il espérait tout de même que c'était une voisine – mais il comptait bien lui répondre dès le lendemain.

o00o

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fût réveillée par de grands coups sur sa porte, puis une voix tout aussi forte lui intima d'ouvrir la porte en urgence. Hermione venait tout juste de se lever. Elle était encore ensommeillée, dans son pyjama, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte d'entrée en baillant et l'ouvrit.

Ginny entra comme une furie dans l'appartement d'Hermione, un paquet de viennoiserie dans une main et 2 gobelets de café latte fumants dans l'autre.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on nous a annoncé au boulot hier soir ! » lui dit Ginny en allant poser le petit déjeuner sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

« Hmmm Hmmm ? » lui répondit Hermione en se frottant doucement les yeux.

« Elle a accepté de venir travailler à la Gazette, Hermione ! Elle a dit oui ! Tu te rends compte ?! » s'exclama Ginny tout en déballant le sachet de viennoiseries, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, essayant de chercher dans sa mémoire à quel moment son amie lui avait parlé d'une femme à qui l'on avait proposé de venir travailler à la Gazette du Sorcier, sans succès.

« De qui parles-tu, Ginny ? » finit-elle par lui demander.

« De Elen Adams, enfin ! Eleeen Adaaams ! Je t'en avais parlé pourtant… Je t'en avais pas parlé ? Et bien maintenant, je t'en parle : Elen Adams, célèbre journaliste indépendante, exploratrice des lointaines contrées, défenseuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Elle va venir travailler à la Gazette du Sorcier ! Avec moi ! Enfin non pas AVEC moi mais avec moi quoi ! Je la verrais tous les jours ! J'ai tellement hâte de la rencontrer ! Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble… Sans doute une grande brune élancée… Je suis sûre qu'on va devenir de supers amies ! » finit-elle en mordant goulument dans son croissant.

Hermione regardait son amie avec une infinie tendresse. Elle adorait Ginny. Elle était fougueuse et passionnée, toujours enjouée et voyait aussi le bon côté dans chaque situation et dans chaque personne – à l'exception de sa supérieure. Ginny était formidable et elle était fière de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

« Mais attends » dit Hermione au bout d'un moment, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un samedi matin ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton mari en train de te détendre ? »

« Si si ! Mais je voulais absolument t'annoncer la nouvelle ! J'ai dit à Harry que je partais prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi, ça lui laisse 30 minutes supplémentaires de sommeil… Et crois-moi, après cette nuit, il en a bien besoin » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en souriant de plus belle devant l'air faussement outré de son amie.

Après le départ de Ginny, en fin de matinée, Hermione se prépara et descendit à sa boîte aux lettres. Elle avait peur qu'il n'y ait pas de réponse du 2B mais elle ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'elle sache !

La main tremblante et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la précieuse porte. Il y avait un parchemin plié en deux, comme celui qu'elle avait laissé la veille dans la boîte de son voisin ! Elle s'empara précipitamment du bout de papier, referma la petite porte à clé et remonta chez elle en courant. Elle voulait être au calme pour découvrir sa réponse.

Une fois dans son appartement, elle ouvrit le parchemin.

 _4A,_

 _Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ton courrier, quelle agréable surprise !_

 _J'espère ne pas t'offenser mais je ne vois pas qui tu es… Tu pourrais me donner un indice ?_

 _En attendant de pouvoir te rencontrer, je serais heureux de faire ta connaissance._

 _Quels sont tes loisirs, tes passions ? As-tu des animaux ? Dans quel domaine travailles-tu ? Trop de questions ?_

 _D._

Il avait une très belle écriture, fine et soignée, ce qui, selon Hermione, en disait long sur lui. C'était sans doute un homme d'une certaine classe, soigneux et appliqué.

Elle était aux anges ! Il lui avait répondu et rapidement en plus ! Et puis ce D... Denis ? Dean ? Damian ? Tout cela la grisait au plus haut point. Elle devait maintenant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire ensuite. Elle comptait au départ l'inviter à sortir s'il avait répondu positivement à son 1er courrier mais elle se dit que faire connaissance par lettres interposées était finalement plus excitant.

 _D,_

 _Je ne suis pas vexée que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. Discrète comme je suis, cela ne me surprend pas. Et non, tu ne me poses pas trop de questions, c'est plutôt… rigolo !_

 _Voici mes réponses :_

 _Tout d'abord, je suis passionnée par la littérature. Je pense même avoir plus de livres dans mon appartement que de vaisselle. J'aime aussi voyager dès que mon emploi du temps me le permet, ce qui malheureusement arrive rarement._

 _Ensuite, j'avais un chat depuis mes 12 ans, que j'ai malheureusement perdu il y a quelques années. Il avait un bel âge mais c'est toujours triste de perdre son compagnon, non ? Je ne me sens pas prête à adopter de nouveau même si le manque se fait de plus en plus ressentir._

 _Et pour finir, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie._

 _A moi de te retourner tes questions : Passion ? Animaux ? Travail ?_

 _J'allais oublier l'indice : je suis brune aux cheveux longs et j'ai les yeux noisette. Pas trop déçu ?_

 _H._

o00o

Drago était sorti tout l'après-midi avec Blaise. Il devait renouveler quelques pièces de sa penderie, notamment pour son entretien avec le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait lieu lundi, soit 2 jours plus tard. Malgré son calme apparent, vestige de son éducation aristocratique, il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour faire bonne impression.

Ça lui avait fait du bien de sortir avec son ami, comme au bon vieux temps. Il rentra, exténué, chez lui le soir, mais avait bizarrement eu un regain d'énergie lorsqu'il avait vu que sa correspondante – ou son correspondant ? – lui avait répondu. Alors il prit son courrier et tourna à gauche, après les boîtes aux lettres, dans le couloir menant à son appartement.

Une fois bien installé, il commença à lire la lettre du 4A et sourit en voyant ses réponses. « Pas vexée… discrète… C'est UNE voisine ! ». Il soupira de soulagement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son canapé en velours beige capitonné, les jambes étendues sur une table basse en noyer puis continua sa lecture.

« Plus de livres que de vaisselle… » Il sourit en levant les yeux devant lui. Il était installé face à une belle cheminée moulurée, entourée sur chaque pan de mur de deux grandes bibliothèques, pleines à craquer.

« Elle aime les voyages et les chats, mince… Elle a l'air parfaite »

Il continua à lire et s'arrêta sur son indice puis sur son initiale.

« H. » Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, « Hannah ? Haley ? Harper ?... » Tout ceci l'intriguait de plus en plus et il adorait ça.

Il prit le temps de ranger ses achats, nettoyer un peu son appartement et de se faire à manger avant de lui répondre. Vers 22h30 seulement, il s'assit à sa table de salle à manger, non loin d'une grande fenêtre et commença à rédiger son courrier.

 _Chère H,_

 _Je dois t'avouer que je suis soulagé de savoir que tu es une femme – je me posais la question jusqu'à alors… – et également que je suis ravi de tes réponses, car les miennes sont quasi identiques, si ce n'est pour mon travail._

 _J'ai d'ailleurs un entretien important lundi pour un nouvel emploi. Des conseils à me donner pour rester calme ?_

 _Sinon, d'autres indices sur toi ? Ta description jusqu'ici ne me déçoit pas, bien au contraire, je dois dire que j'adore les brunes. Et plein d'autres choses..._

 _Dans l'attente de te lire une nouvelle fois..._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _D._

Drago venait de mettre la touche finale à son courrier lorsqu'il entendit de la musique très forte et de grands bruits sourds venant de l'appartement du dessus. Trop concentré sur ces activités d'avant, il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

Avant de s'en aller, Eric l'avait prévenu que sa voisine allait organiser une fête ce samedi soir mais là, il était 23h passé et il savait qu'il n'allait pas supporter tout ce bruit bien longtemps. Il attendit un peu tout de même, mais arrivé minuit, il se demanda si le volume sonore n'avait pas augmenté ! Alors, n'y tenant plus, il se décida à aller dire sa façon de penser à cette charmante jeune femme, peu soucieuse du confort de ses voisins manifestement.

Il prit sa lettre pour la déposer dans la boîte aux lettres de H. au passage et commença à monter les escaliers.

Au même moment, Hermione, qui s'était retournée maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, excédée par ce bruit, sortit de chez elle en trombe, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers.

Elle arrivait sur la dernière marche quand elle vit un homme arriver très rapidement sur le palier où elle se trouvait. Elle s'arrêta net avant de lui foncer dedans et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux le parcourait, ils s'ouvrirent de plus en plus grand : une peau diaphane, des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux gris métalliques…

« Malefoy ? »

« Granger ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Drago n'en revenait pas. Quelles étaient les probabilités de tomber, dans son immeuble, sur son ancienne ennemie à une heure aussi tardive et en pyjama de surcroît ?

Il détailla rapidement Hermione et ne put réprimer un petit sourire goguenard : un simple short court, un t-shirt à manches longues beaucoup trop grand et des cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

« Par Merlin, Granger… Pense à te coiffer la prochaine fois que tu sors de chez toi… Ou à te mettre un sac sur la tête ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! » lui dit-il, un air faussement affolé sur le visage, trahi seulement par ce fameux sourire en coin qu'il arborait si facilement.

« Personne ne t'en empêche Malefoy ! Vas-y, je te regarde… » lui lança-t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais ce plaisir. » lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant que les civilités sont passées, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je venais voir d'où vient cette mauvaise musique et je compte bien la faire cesser au plus vite ».

Hermione le regarda tourner à gauche dans le couloir, à la recherche de l'appartement de la fautive. Il avait changé, mûri sans doute, mais elle ne pouvait que constater qu'il était toujours ce petit cafard stupide imbu de lui-même. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps d'aller au bout de ses pensées, elle entendit des voix provenant d'un peu plus loin.

« Vous vous rendez compte de l'heure qu'il est ?! Vous n'êtes pas toute seule ici ! » disait Malefoy, visiblement excédé par la situation.

« Et alors ? On n'a 30 ans qu'une seule fois, je vous ferais remarquer ! Je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher ma fête seulement parce que vous n'appréciez pas la bonne musique ! » lui répondait son interlocutrice, quelque peu éméchée.

Alors que Malefoy continuait à se disputer avec la voisine, elle remonta les marches quatre à quatre, rentra dans son salon, attrapa sa baguette et redescendit aussi vite. Elle les entendait crier à présent et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas une conversation des plus cordiales.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux et, sans plus de cérémonie, leva sa baguette vers l'appartement.

« Offocare ! »

Un éclair violet en jaillit et vint s'écraser sur l'encadrement de la porte de l'appartement pour enfin se diffuser sur les murs et disparaître dans de petites étincelles.

Aussitôt, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre, pas même les cris de la voisine, manifestement dirigés vers Hermione.

Malefoy la dévisageait, la bouche entrouverte. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

« C'est un sort de ma composition, les pièces touchées restent silencieuse pour ceux qui sont à l'extérieur, alors qu'il n'y aucune différence pour ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Ils vont pouvoir continuer à faire la fête sans déranger le reste de l'immeuble. Les effets disparaîtront dans quelques heures… » lui dit-elle enfin en haussant les épaules.

« Je dois dire, Granger, que je suis impressionné ! » lui répondit Malefoy. Elle sentit tout l'effort que cette simple phrase lui coutait.

Elle repartit tranquillement vers l'escalier pour remonter chez elle et lui dit, sans se retourner, « Je m'en doute ! », un grand sourire aux lèvres.

o00o

Drago, le pas traînant, des cernes sous les yeux et le teint plus blême que d'habitude, se servait un café dans la cuisine.

Il avait mal dormi cette nuit-là. Revoir Granger avait ravivé chez lui de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à revivre les sombres moments passés aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à entendre les cris de la jeune fille, se faisant torturer par Bellatrix.

Le regard dans le vide, il reprit les lettres échangées avec H. Il devait se changer les idées. Après quelques minutes, une idée pour le moins saugrenue lui vint.

« Et si H. était Granger ? Oh bordel… » se dit-il.

L'angoisse commença à monter. Il reprit ses lettres et, au fur et à mesure de sa relecture, se dit que tout correspondait, enfin tout ce qu'il connaissait déjà de Granger. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'en assurer, mais pas maintenant. Il avait rendez-vous avec sa mère et était déjà en retard. Il finit son café et partit se préparer.

o00o

Hermione avait mal dormi également. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était recroiser Drago Malefoy un jour et encore moins en petite tenue ! Elle l'avait trouvé changé. Bien sûr, il avait toujours la même tête de fouine et à priori son caractère acide et exécrable ne l'avaient pas quitté, néanmoins, elle ne savait dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui.

Après son petit déjeuner, elle partit prendre un bon bain chaud pour remettre ses idées en place.

Une fois prête, elle eut envie de se plonger dans un roman de gare. Elle se posta devant son immense bibliothèque et commença à parcourir rapidement les titres des tranches qui lui faisaient face.

« Déjà lu deux fois… Oh non pas celui-là ! Il se passait quoi déjà dans celui-ci ? Ah oui c'est vrai… Hummm non. » Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'elle passait et repassait devant ses livres, sans rien avoir choisi. « Il va vraiment falloir que je renouvelle quelques titres » pensa-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint que sa voisine du rez-de-chaussée, Mme Robson, avait une belle collection, elle aussi, et qu'elle lui avait proposé un jour de venir lui en emprunter quelques uns. De plus, on était dimanche et aucune librairie, sorcière ou moldue, ne devait être ouverte. Elle prit alors ses clés et sortit de chez elle pour aller toquer chez sa gentille voisine.

« Entrez » entendit-elle au loin après avoir frappé trois coups sur la porte de l'appartement de Mme Robson.

Hermione actionna la poignée et entra chez la vieille dame.

« Bonjour Mme Robson. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas le moins du monde Miss Granger, entrez ! Entrez ! » lui répondit Mme Robson.

Elle était assise dans son fauteuil relax, 2 aiguilles à tricoter dans les mains, une pelote de laine flottant dans les airs et se déroulant toute seule à côté d'elle, son chat à ses pieds. Dès qu'il aperçut Hermione, il sauta du fauteuil pour venir se frotter contre ses chevilles. Elle se pencha pour le caresser.

« Bonjour Monsieur Fluffy ! Que tu es mignon! » lui dit Hermione alors qu'il ronronnait plus que jamais.

« Je vous demande pardon de ne pas être venue vous ouvrir, je me suis fait mal à la cheville hier matin en sortant de ma douche, le sol était mouillé, j'ai glissé. Le médicomage m'a ordonné de la laisser au repos. » lui dit la vieille dame avec un sourire gêné.

« Oh Mme Robson, je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'il vous arrive » lui dit Hermione, sincèrement peinée. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, je n'ai pas pu relever mon courrier hier, pourriez-vous aller le prendre pour moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr ! Vos clés sont là ? » dit-elle en désignant la petite armoire à clés accrochée dans l'entrée.

Mme Robson hocha la tête. Hermione prit alors les clés de sa voisine, ressortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers les boîtes aux lettres.

o00o

Drago était tiré à quatre épingles et fin prêt pour retrouver sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son départ pour l'Europe l'année dernière. Malgré les courriers échangés, elle lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle lui avait raconté que le manoir avait été métamorphosé depuis un an, ne supportant plus son ancienne décoration qui lui rappelait les années noires qu'ils y avaient vécues. Drago étant parti loin et ne voulant pas sombrer dans la solitude, elle se décida enfin à faire quelques changements et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait hâte de découvrir tout ça.

Il prit un petit paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau, agrémenté d'un joli nœud qui attendait sur sa table basse et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Lors d'un arrêt en Autriche pour l'un de ses articles dénonçant un trafic clandestin de boursouflets au sud du pays, il avait rencontré un artisan local qui fabriquait des bijoux à base de métaux précieux, chacun offrant des propriétés spécifiques à celui ou celle qui le porte. Ainsi, il lui avait acheté un pendentif, de la couleur de l'or blanc, censé apporter bonheur et sérénité. Il se dit que c'était le cadeau parfait pour sa mère.

Il prit sa baguette, ses clés et sortit de chez lui. Il venait de passer le pas de sa porte lorsqu'il aperçut Granger, de dos, qui se dirigeait vers les boîtes aux lettres.

« C'est le moment ! » se dit-il sans réfléchir. Ne prenant pas la peine de fermer sa porte, il s'élança à pas feutrés dans le couloir, pour s'arrêter au bout du couloir, caché derrière une grande plante, la regardant discrètement postée devant le mur de boîtes aux lettres de l'immeuble. Il ne vit pas quel numéro elle venait d'ouvrir mais il savait que la boîte du 4A ne se trouvait pas à cet endroit.

Il soupira de soulagement puis retourna vers son appartement pour fermer sa porte à clés et partit retrouver sa mère.

o00o

Hermione venait de relever le courrier de sa voisine et s'apprêtait à entrer une nouvelle fois chez la vieille dame lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour pour aller satisfaire sa curiosité et voir si D. lui avait répondu. Elle eut tout de suite un grand sourire lorsqu'elle vit le morceau de parchemin l'attendant dans sa boîte. Elle le prit rapidement pour le glisser dans sa poche et reprit le chemin de chez Mme Robson. A peine eut-elle fait 3 pas qu'elle croisa Malefoy qui sortait de l'immeuble.

« Il est très élégant dis donc ! » pensa-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Il portait un beau costume noir et une chemise vert foncée. La coupe et les couleurs lui allaient parfaitement bien et elle se surprit à le trouver presque séduisant.

Elle se reprit vite avec un hochement de tête en direction du jeune homme, accompagné d'un « Malefoy » un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne la regarda même pas, se contentant de lui lancer un « Granger » tout aussi inamical. Peut-être que rien n'avait changé chez lui finalement.

Elle n'eut guère le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'elle était déjà de nouveau dans l'appartement de sa voisine.

« Merci ma chère, posez ça sur la table de la cuisine, vouez-vous ? Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, je voulais lire un bon livre aujourd'hui mais j'ai épuisé toute ma bibliothèque alors je me demandais si je pouvais vous en emprunter un ? » lui dit Hermione.

« Mais avec grand plaisir Miss Granger ! Ma bibliothèque est là bas » lui dit-elle en désignant une étagère qui faisait office de séparation entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. « Prenez tous ceux qui vous feront envie »

Hermione prit le temps de parcourir les livres, tout en discutant avec sa voisine. Elle en choisit trois puis resta encore un moment chez elle pour boire le thé et caresser Monsieur Fluffy qui se montrait toujours très sociable avec elle. Sans doute avait-il senti qu'elle adorait la race féline.

Elle lui promit de repasser la voir le lendemain pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien et rentra chez elle. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : lire ce qui était inscrit sur le précieux papier dans sa poche.

Elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon et commença à lire.

« Il aime les chats et les voyages ? Intéressant ! Oh il passe un entretien d'embauche bientôt ! Je me demande dans quoi il travaille, il ne le dit pas. Il adore les brunes… et plein d'autres choses ? »

Hermione se sentit rougir, tout cela prenait une tournure des plus captivantes.

« Bien à toi… » Elle eut tout de suite un grand sourire. « Il est vraiment charmant ! »

Elle prit aussitôt sa plume pour lui répondre.

 _Cher D,_

 _Pour quel emploi postules-tu ? Quel est ton domaine professionnel ? Dans tous les cas, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : fais-toi confiance. Si tu as décroché un entretien, c'est que ton profil les intéresse – et pas qu'eux, je l'avoue. Dis-toi que si ce poste est fait pour toi alors tu l'auras, sinon, un autre encore plus intéressant t'ouvrira les bras. Te sens-tu mieux ?_

 _Cela me rassure que tu aimes les brunes, je ne me voyais pas me teindre en blonde ! Voici un autre indice : J'ai 26 ans. Et toi ?_

 _Qu'aimes-tu chez une femme ? Au fait, es-tu célibataire ?_

 _Trop de questions ?_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _H._

o00o

Drago rentra en fin de journée et fut ravi de trouver une autre lettre dans sa boîte.

Il avait passé une très bonne journée avec sa mère, elle avait adoré son cadeau. Il avait passé une bonne demi-heure à redécouvrir le manoir de son enfance, constatant à quel point sa mère avait été inspirée. Chaque pièce était lumineuse, remplies d'étoffe chaleureuses et de bouquets de fleurs du jardin. Il était émerveillé.

Ils avaient continué la journée à rattraper le temps perdu. Il lui raconta en détail son périple à travers l'Europe et lui confia ses doutes quant à son entretien prévu le lendemain matin à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle fit preuve d'un grand soutien. Il l'aimait tellement.

Alors, trouver ce nouveau courrier achevait parfaitement cette belle journée. Il lui répondit dans la foulée.

 _Chère H,_

 _Tu sais trouver les mots, c'est indéniable. Tu m'as rassuré en quelques lignes, merci beaucoup._

 _C'est la Gazette du Sorcier qui m'a contacté pour un poste de journaliste – le poste de mes rêves – et pourtant, je suis presque sûr de ne pas l'avoir._

 _Pour ne rien te cacher, j'essaie de trouver cet emploi depuis plusieurs années déjà mais, malheureusement, ma réputation me précède et m'empêche d'avancer. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais je me dois d'être honnête. J'ai un passé peu glorieux, même honteux. Je m'en suis totalement détaché aujourd'hui et je tente par tous les moyens d'expier mes fautes mais personne ne le voit – ou ne veut le voir._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que cela n'entachera pas notre correspondance car je dois dire que vous m'intriguez énormément Miss H et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser filer…_

 _Pour changer de sujet et répondre à tes autres questions – qui sont en nombre très raisonnable, je te l'assure – j'ai bientôt 26 ans, dans un mois, et oui je suis bien célibataire ! Au fait, as-tu quelque chose contre le blond ?_

 _Et ce que j'aime chez une femme, et bien… ce n'est pas évident comme question ! Je dirais qu'elle doit avoir de l'esprit, de la répartie aussi, qu'elle doit savoir prendre soin d'elle mais surtout, je dirais que ce que j'attends d'une femme c'est que l'on puisse rire ensemble et s'accorder sans efforts. Rien n'est plus important pour moi que la communication – et pourtant, si tu connaissais ma famille, tu ne t'en serais jamais doutée !_

 _Et toi alors ? Qu'attends-tu d'un homme ? Au fait, dans quel service travailles-tu au ministère ? Aimes-tu les massages ? – C'est une question sérieuse, je t'assure ! – Portes-tu des sous-vêtements en ce moment ? – Celle-là l'est moins en revanche… Mais si tu veux y répondre, n'hésite surtout pas !_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _D._

o00o

Hermione avait passé une grosse journée au Ministère. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la magie depuis quelques années, l'appuyait dans sa démarche de réforme des droits des créatures magiques et particulièrement ceux des elfes de maison, mais il lui avait demandé de retravailler sur quelques textes de loi, trop « poussés » à son goût.

« On ne peut pas révolutionner toute la société en une journée, tu le sais Hermione ? » lui avait-il dit avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle le comprenait très bien, assurément, mais cela allait repousser l'échéance de quelques mois et elle s'en voulait pour toutes ces pauvres créatures privées de voix pour lesquelles elle se battait depuis la création de la S.A.L.E. à Poudlard.

Alors, quand elle trouva une nouvelle lettre de D dans son courrier, cela lui mit du baume au cœur et s'empressa d'aller la lire. Elle eut tout de même un petit pincement, car cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ils avaient l'habitude de se croiser dans le hall le matin en partant au travail ou alors le soir en rentrant. Elle mit cette absence sur le compte du week-end, où les emplois du temps sont un peu décalés et sur le fait qu'elle ait fini plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée ce soir-là.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, elle sortit une bouteille de vin moelleux du réfrigérateur, deux verres à pieds de son vaisselier – Ginny ne devait pas tarder – et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets hauts de sa cuisine. Elle parcourut chaque ligne de sa lettre avec minutie, un sourire béat par ci, un froncement de sourcil par là et enfin un rougissement incontrôlable à la vue de sa question sur ses sous-vêtements.

Elle rit nerveusement et relut sa lettre. Le passage sur son passé douteux l'intrigua. Elle pensa comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire mais n'en fut pas sûre du tout. Alors elle commença à se poser des questions et essaya de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas vu son voisin depuis 3 jours, Malefoy était apparu entre temps, D. lui parlait de son passé honteux qui l'empêchait de trouver un emploi. Elle arriva enfin à la conclusion qu'avec sa chance amoureuse, il était fort possible qu'elle ne discutait pas avec le bon correspondant et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle refusait catégoriquement d'y croire. D. ne pouvait pas être Drago Malefoy ! D. était si charmant et intéressant alors que Drago Malefoy était si… Malefoy !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion que Ginny entrait comme une furie dans son appartement, ne prenant même pas la peine de toquer.

« Tu ne vas JAMAIS le croire ! » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant rapidement sur le tabouret d'à côté.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet.

« Tu te souviens qu'Elen Adams venait pour signer son contrat de travail à la Gazette aujourd'hui ? » Elle continua en voyant Hermione opiner du chef « Et bien en fait, c'est un pseudonyme ! Elen Adams n'est pas Elen Adams ! Et ce n'est même pas une femme ! »

Ginny s'était à présent levée de son siège et faisait de grands gestes. Hermione, trouvant cela vraiment trop théâtral, finit par lui demander, impatiente : « D'accord, mais qui est-ce alors ? Je le connais ? »

« Et comment que tu le connais ! C'est Drago Malefoy ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione s'affaissa sur son tabouret, la bouche ouverte. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Mais… Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? » parvint-elle difficilement à articuler.

Ginny lui raconta alors qu'il était parti un an pour voyager à travers l'Europe, sans doute aussi pour se faire un peu oublier, sous-louant son appartement à un collègue de Zabini, écrivant sous un pseudonyme pour se faire un nom et qu'il était revenu vendredi.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Je suis allée le saluer... Hermione ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Le chef et lui avaient le sourire après l'entretien alors je me suis dit que, quitte à bosser avec lui, autant faire un effort. Et puis, il fait vraiment de l'excellent travail ! Tu as déjà lu un de ses articles ? Il est impossible qu'un homme sans cœur ait pu écrire tout ça. Tu devrais les lire ! Et puis tu sais comme j'avais hâte de pouvoir travailler avec elle… enfin lui ! J'espère toujours apprendre à ses côtés, même si finalement je sais maintenant qu'Adams est en réalité Malefoy » lui expliqua Ginny, sans s'arrêter une seconde pour respirer, comme si l'affront qu'elle venait de faire à son amie en sympathisant avec l'ennemi serait plus supportable noyé dans un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

« Oui je comprends » finit-elle par lui dire.

Ginny lui raconta sa rapide entrevue avec lui, qu'elle l'avait trouvé changé – même s'il restait Malefoy, sarcastique, l'air sournois – et que leur discussion fut, contre toute attente, plutôt sympathique.

Une fois son amie partie, Hermione reprit les lettres de D. une par une. Tout prenait sens maintenant et confirmait ses doutes, à son plus grand désespoir. C'était un malentendu. Un terrible malentendu !

Devait-elle continuer ? Devait-elle l'ignorer ? Elle se torturait l'esprit ne sachant quoi faire. Les mots de Ginny sur leur conversation lui revenaient sans cesse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son amie ait eu une conversation « sympathique » avec Malefoy.

Néanmoins, leurs échanges la stimulaient et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle le trouvait vraiment intéressant.

Elle décida alors de répondre à sa lettre, sans lui dire qui elle était pour autant, espérant qu'il fasse le lien de lui-même.

 _Cher D,_

 _Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien ? Je veux tout savoir !_

 _Je suis désolée d'apprendre que ton passé t'empêche d'aller de l'avant aujourd'hui. Tu sais, je ne peux pas me formaliser. Même si mes intentions ont toujours été bonnes, je ne suis pas fière de tout ce que j'ai fait non plus alors, je ne te jugerai pas. Ne dit-on pas que tout le monde fait des erreurs ?_

 _Je travaille au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magique et j'espère pouvoir faire voir le jour à un nouveau projet de loi pour les droits des créatures et notamment des elfes de maison. Cela fait 2 ans que j'ai commencé, d'ici quelques mois j'en verrai enfin le bout._

 _Oui, j'aime beaucoup les massages. Tu es doué ? Non je n'ai rien contre le blond, une de mes amies est blonde d'ailleurs. Et oui, je porte des sous-vêtements ! Même s'ils ne sont pas très couvrants… - je l'avoue, j'adore la dentelle._

 _Et enfin, ce que j'attends d'un homme, c'est plutôt simple. J'attends de lui qu'il prenne soin de moi et que l'on puisse tout partager._

 _J'ai une question pour toi : imaginons que l'on ait un rendez-vous, qu'aimerais-tu que je porte ?_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _H._

Elle plia son parchemin, alla le glisser dans la boîte aux lettres de Malefoy et rentra chez elle, perplexe, emplie de doutes mais très excitée par toute cette situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Maxine3482 : Oh merci beaucoup ! Hermione a bien deviné effectivement. En même temps, on n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? ;-) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Aliciaa18 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui Hermione va jouer un peu, autant se faire plaisir, non ?

Swangranger : Merci ! :-D

 **Message :**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le 4ème chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis et de vos remarques sur ce que j'ai posté jusqu'à maintenant, ça me permet de m'améliorer et de réécrire certaines parties si besoin :-)

J'ai hâte de vous lire !

Bien à vous,

 **BlackPony**

o00o

Drago était rentré chez lui exténué mais le cœur léger.

Il avait eu son entretien avec Barnabas Cuffe, le directeur du journal et contre toute attente, tout s'était bien passé. Bien sûr, le vieil homme avait été plus que surpris lorsqu'il avait vu Drago Malefoy pousser la porte de son bureau et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il réalisa que le jeune homme était son rendez-vous de 15h. Néanmoins, il avait gardé un esprit très ouvert lorsque Drago lui raconta ce qui l'avait poussé à écrire sous un pseudonyme. Cuffe s'était mis à sa place et il lui en était reconnaissant. Ainsi, il avait accepté que Drago rejoigne ses équipes pour écrire des articles de fond, domaine dans lequel il excellait. La seule condition était qu'il devait continuer à signer ses articles sous la plume d'Elen Adams, pour ne pas dérouter les lecteurs et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

En sortant de son entretien, Cuffe lui avait rapidement fait faire le tour des bureaux pour lui présenter ses nouveaux collègues et il avait été étonné lorsque la Weaslette lui avait proposé de lui offrir un café dans la salle de pause. Il avait passé un bon moment avec elle et se dit que ces dernières années passées du mauvais côté seraient bientôt derrière lui.

Il avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou à ses amis, Blaise, Pansy et Theodore. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans leur bar habituel – Le Dragon Bleu – et avaient fêté ça dignement, enchaînant les bièraubeurres et quelques whikies Pur Feu. C'est d'ailleurs lorsque leurs états n'étaient plus tout à fait sous contrôle que Pansy leur dit qu'elle avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

« Je sais déjà que vous allez râler mais vous finirez bien par le savoir alors autant que je vous le dise maintenant » avait-elle commencé en triturant ses doigts, le regard baissé sur la table - signe qu'elle était nerveuse, se disait Drago - « Vous savez que je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines et comme ça devient sérieux, il faut que je vous dise qui c'est »

« Allez Pansy, vas-y ! » lui avait répondu Blaise alors que Pansy ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, « C'est pas comme si tu sortais avec Saint Potter ! »

Les gars s'étaient mis à rire à la remarque de leur ami mais leurs sourires s'étaient vite effacés lorsqu'ils avaient vu que Pansy faisait la grimace.

« Et bien, t'es pas loin… En fait, c'est Ron Weasley »

« Quoi ?! – Tu rigoles, là ?! – Nooooon ! » Ses amis s'étaient indignés en même temps en faisant de grands gestes et en la regardant avec incrédulité.

« Mais arrêtez enfin ! Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air ! Drago, tu disais toi-même que Weaslette avait été chaleureuse avec toi ! » avait dit Pansy.

« Et bien oui, c'est vrai… Mais quand même… On n'est pas du tout du même monde et avec ce qu'on leur a fait subir à l'école, comment crois-tu que ses amis vont prendre la nouvelle ? »

« Du même monde… » Pansy avait ri à cette remarque, « Tu crois vraiment qu'on en est encore là ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ? Enfin, les gars… Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps que l'on mette tout ça derrière nous ? Regardez-nous à présent : Blaise, tu travailles avec des sorciers talentueux dont des Nés-Moldus et pourtant tu n'hésites pas à vanter leurs mérites. Théo, toi, tu es devenu un grand médicomage qui ne fait aucune différence de sang lorsqu'il s'agit de soigner tes patients. Et toi, Drago… Tu as parcouru le monde pour dénoncer toute sorte de crimes grâce à tes talents de journaliste. Alors, je vous repose ma question : croyez-vous sincèrement que nous sommes restés les infectes petites merdes que nous étions à Poudlard ? A dénigrer les sorciers uniquement en fonction de leur sang ou de leur rang social ? »

Les trois amis regardaient à présent leurs verres, gênés de voir leur amie aussi perspicace.

« Quant à ce que les amis de Ron diront quand ils sauront » avait repris Pansy, « et bien… C'est vrai, j'appréhende pas mal mais, vous le savez comme moi : ils sont plus tolérants que nous ! »

Ils avaient ri un bon moment. Pansy leur avait ensuite expliqué comment elle était sortie avec Weasley et aussi pourquoi Granger et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Ils avaient fini par accepter toute cette histoire, digne d'un mauvais roman d'amour, et souhaité plein de bonheur à leur amie avant de se quitter en début de soirée.

Drago avait récupéré son courrier en rentrant et, une fois dans son appartement, il s'installa dans son salon pour lire le parchemin qu'il avait reçu du 4A. Il était vraiment intrigué par cette fille et au vu des dernières révélations qu'il lui avait faites dans sa lettre de la veille, il avait hâte de découvrir sa réaction.

Quel soulagement quand il lut ses premières lignes.

« _Même si mes intentions ont toujours été bonnes, je ne suis pas fière de tout ce que j'ai fait non plus alors, je ne te jugerai pas. Ne dit-on pas que tout le monde fait des erreurs ?_

Il continua sa lecture, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

« Elle est vraiment étonnante » pensa-t-il.

Il tria le reste de son courrier puis prit un parchemin vierge, une plume et commença à lui répondre.

o00o

Peu de temps après avoir déposé sa lettre dans la boîte de Malefoy, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de passer voir Mme Robson, comme elle le lui avait promis la veille. Elle prit alors un des livres qu'elle lui avait emprunté – elle l'avait dévoré dans la journée du dimanche – et redescendit les escaliers. Elle s'approcha de la porte de sa voisine et au moment de frapper, entendit de vifs miaulements. Elle toqua alors rapidement, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne lui répondit et la porte était fermée à clés. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça la formule.

« Alohomora ! »

Elle entendit le clic de la serrure et entra vite dans l'appartement.

« Oh par Merlin ! Mme Robson ! Mme Robson, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Mme Robson était étendue dans sa salle à manger, face contre terre, inconsciente. Hermione s'était précipitée vers elle, poussant doucement Monsieur Fluffy au passage, le chat de sa voisine, qui miaulait et tournait autour de sa maîtresse, l'air visiblement inquiet.

Elle prit le pouls de la vieille dame et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le sentit battre sous ses doigts. Elle commença alors à la retourner pour la positionner sur son côté. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-elle transplaner directement à Sainte-Mangouste ? Devait-elle envoyer un patronus aux médicomages d'urgence de l'établissement ?

Elle opta finalement pour la seconde solution, se disant que le transplanage était trop risqué avec une personne inconsciente. Elle reprit sa baguette et envoya un patronus à l'hôpital sorcier puis tenta de réanimer Mme Robson.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la vieille dame ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Mme Robson ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? » lui dit Hermione, paniquée mais soulagée de voir enfin sa voisine revenir à elle.

« Oh… Miss Granger ? » répondit-elle difficilement, clignant des yeux, « Je… je suis tombée, je crois… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévenu les médicomages d'urgence, ils arrivent »

« Non non, vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine, tout va bien » dit-elle

Elle attrapa le bord de sa table pour se relever mais grimaça aussitôt de douleur.

« Mme Robson, je vous en prie, restez allongée. Les médicomages ne vont plus tarder, vous vous êtes manifestement foulée le poignet en plus de votre cheville. Je pense que vous allez rester quelques jours à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire quelques examens » lui dit Hermione.

« Nom d'une gargouille, c'est bien ma veine ! » capitula-t-elle en faisant sourire Hermione avec ce langage fleuri, « Miss Granger, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, aller chercher Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Drago Malefoy ? Mais... pourquoi ? »

« Il va devoir venir s'occuper de Monsieur Fluffy durant mon absence, il faut que je le vois avant de partir à l'hôpital. Pouvez-vous aller le chercher, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oh… Oui bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite » lui répondit Hermione, déçue qu'elle ne le lui ait pas demandé.

Après avoir installé un coussin du canapé sous la tête de sa voisine, Hermione sortit dans le couloir et partit à la recherche du 2B. Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avança rapidement, dépassant les portes de ses voisins du rez-de-chaussée.

« 2D... 2C... 2B ! »

Elle s'arrêta net, fît face à la porte, posa une main sur son cœur en expirant doucement puis frappa trois coups. Elle attendit, 10 secondes, 20 secondes, 30 secondes. Au moment où elle allait frapper à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Malefoy surpris et une Hermione le bras en l'air et la bouche entrouverte.

« Granger ? Visiblement, tu t'es trompée d'appartement » dit-il en refermant sa porte.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'aplatir sa main sur celle-ci, le forçant à la rouvrir.

« Malefoy attends ! C'est Mme Robson »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui donner plus d'explications, il était déjà sorti et s'élançait vers le bout du couloir pour rejoindre sa voisine. Avant de le suivre, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son appartement par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle fut très étonnée de voir la chaleur qui se dégageait de chez lui. Persuadée qu'il vivait dans une réplique des cachots de Poudlard, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant l'atmosphère cosy de la pièce principale : un canapé beige, des fauteuils caramel, une table basse en noyer, une belle cheminée en bois moulé blanche, des petites lampes disséminées ici et là pour apporter une touche tamisée, deux immenses bibliothèques de chaque côté de la cheminée – elle ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie en voyant tous les livres qu'elles contenaient – et enfin, dans ce qui semblait être l'espace salle à manger, une belle table ronde, également en noyer, sur laquelle reposait un parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Elle espéra que c'était la réponse à sa dernière lettre.

Elle repartit vite vers l'autre bout du couloir, Malefoy venait d'entrer dans l'appartement de Mme Robson. Elle l'entendit lui parler en se penchant sur elle.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Helen, que s'est-il passé ? » lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

Hermione les observa, ils discutaient comme de vieux amis. Elle avait devant elle un homme bienveillant et profondément inquiet pour sa voisine. Elle découvrit Drago Malefoy sous un nouveau jour. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse être si tendre et attentionné envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Ce Drago correspondait d'avantage à l'homme avec qui elle conversait sur papier.

C'est à ce moment que les médicomages arrivèrent. Elle leur tint la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et ils allèrent aussitôt chez Mme Robson en faisant léviter devant eux un brancard à l'aide de leurs baguettes.

Après quelques minutes d'examens sommaires, les médicomages emmenèrent Mme Robson sur le brancard et demandèrent à Hermione et Malefoy s'ils souhaitaient l'accompagner à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Oui bien sûr, je viens ! » répondit tout de suite Hermione.

« Je cours fermer mon appartement à clés et je viens aussi » dit Malefoy en repartant chez lui.

Ils firent la route en silence, côte à côte, à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Mme Robson s'était endormie durant le trajet. Trop d'émotions sans doute. Un médicomage prenait régulièrement ses constantes et une plume à papotte, flottant à côté de lui, notait ce qu'il lui dictait.

Hermione observa Malefoy du coin de l'œil, il ne quittait pas la vieille dame des yeux, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre.

Elle le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant, il fallait bien l'avouer. Non pas qu'elle l'ait un jour considéré comme ayant un physique répugnant mais il lui était difficile d'éprouver autre chose que de la répulsion pour lui à l'époque de Poudlard vu les horreurs qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui balancer quotidiennement.

La route devint compliquée à l'approche de l'hôpital. Les trajets incessants des medicomages et patients autour de l'établissement avaient rendus le goudron friable par endroit et quelques nid-de-poule s'étaient formés dans le quartier. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva projetée contre Malefoy. Elle put sentir ses muscles saillant sous le fin tissu de sa chemise et, le nez presque collé à son cou, elle fut instantanément enivrée par ce doux parfum qui se dégageait de lui.

« Excuse-moi Malefoy » lui dit-elle très rapidement en se redressant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Granger » lui répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione vit que ce sourire n'avait rien de moqueur, il était juste... poli ?! Elle sût alors qu'il était réellement perturbé par l'état de santé de Mme Robson, sinon elle fut persuadée qu'il lui aurait envoyé une pique bien sentie.

Assis dans la salle d'attente depuis une heure, ils n'avaient plus parlé jusqu'à ce que Theodore Nott vienne les informer de l'état de leur voisine.

« Bon, pas d'inquiétude, il n'y a rien de grave. Elle s'est faite une petite entorse au poignet gauche et s'est malheureusement refoulée la cheville. Vu ses blessures, elle ne peut pas rester seule chez elle donc on va la garder une petite semaine pour nous assurer qu'elle se rétablit correctement » dit-il.

« Merci beaucoup de t'être déplacé Theo » dit Malefoy à son ami en lui serrant la main.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, tu le sais bien » lui répondit-il, « C'est quand même marrant de vous voir tous les deux ensemble ! Le monde est petit. Granger, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir » finit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de repartir.

« C'est vraiment un trait de caractère des Serpentard d'être aussi sûr de soi... » dit Hermione en faisant la grimace avant de transplaner.

Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Mme Robson dès qu'elle réapparut devant son immeuble.

« Et l'assurance est un défaut selon toi ? » lui demanda Malefoy qui venait de transplaner à son tour.

« En aucun cas ! Du moins, pas dans la démesure... Non mais franchement... tu as vu ce clin d'œil ? Il fait ça à tout le monde ? C'est d'une telle arrogance » dit-elle en remettant le coussin, laissé par terre, sur le canapé.

« Et quel est le problème ? Je sais que tu n'es plus avec Weasmoche. Theo n'est pas à ton goût ? Ou non, pire ! Quelqu'un d'autre a bien voulu de toi ! » lui lanca-t-il avec un sourire en coin propre à son sarcasme, tout en changeant l'eau et les croquettes de Monsieur Fluffy qui se frottait contre ses chevilles.

« Sache pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, qu'il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui me trouvent attirante. Ensuite, Nott n'est effectivement pas à mon goût - vraiment trop maigrichon - et enfin, ma relation avec Ron ne te regarde en rien ! » repondit-elle en rangeant dans la bibliothèque le livre qu'elle était venue ramener un peu plus tôt.

Malefoy avait toujours son petit sourire en coin et cela l'irrita au plus haut point.

« Et puis d'abord, comment sais-tu pour Ron et moi ? »

« Oh… et bien ça, tu le sauras bien assez tôt » lui dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

« Tu m'énerves ! » lui dit-elle en continuant de remettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement, en souriant malgré elle.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Malefoy leur avait servi deux cafés et ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Monsieur Fluffy, installé entre eux, ronronnait au plus fort sous les caresses du jeune homme.

« Tu as l'air très proche de Mme Robson, Malefoy. C'est… surprenant ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être capable de te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que toi » lui dit Hermione en souriant.

« Mais c'est que t'es drôle finalement, Granger ! Qui l'eut cru ?! » riait Malefoy.

C'était un rire sincère, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et il lui allait tellement bien. Ça y est, elle était en train de succomber, elle le savait et elle n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Elle le détaillait pendant qu'il lui expliquait que Mme Robson avait été tellement accueillante avec lui lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans l'immeuble, elle ne l'avait jamais jugé pour ses crimes. Il avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux quand il en parlait, il l'aimait sincèrement et ça la faisait fondre, irrémédiablement.

Ils parlèrent également de son nouveau poste à la Gazette, Hermione lui avoua que Ginny lui avait vendu la mèche et il lui raconta que son pseudonyme venait de Mme Robson, son prénom étant Helen, c'était une façon pour lui de la remercier.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé » dit soudainement Malefoy.

« De quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« De tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous traiter comme je l'ai fait, tes amis et toi. C'était injuste et cruel. Et aussi pour ne pas être intervenu au manoir, quand… »

« Arrête, on était des gamins, on ne savait pas » lui dit-elle en posant naturellement sa main sur la sienne. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire lorsqu'elle sentit Malefoy se raidir à côté d'elle, « Peut-être que toi tu l'es encore un peu finalement… Franchement, un simple contact te tétanise ? Le grand Malefoy a peur des filles ! » dit-elle en riant et en emmenant leurs tasses dans l'évier.

« Pas du tout Granger » répondit-il en la suivant dans la cuisine, l'air faussement vexé, « c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de contact »

Hermione se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vraiment ? »

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Malefoy en reculant doucement

Hermione avait un petit sourire machiavélique et s'approchait en tendant les bras vers lui.

« Allez Malefoy, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu vas voir, ça ne fait pas mal, je te le jure »

Elle venait de se coller à lui et d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Il était droit comme un piquet.

« Détend toi, c'est pas grand-chose, ça s'appelle une embrassade, tu sais, c'est ce que font deux personnes quand elles sont heureuses de se voir ou quand elles se réconfortent… » dit-elle doucement dans le creux de son cou.

Elle se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée saugrenue, cela lui permettait de sentir son parfum encore une fois. Elle le sentit se détendre et même entourer sa taille de ses bras. Elle resserra un peu son étreinte et lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de secondes et se détachèrent doucement.

« Alors, toujours en vie ? » lui dit doucement Hermione, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fixant ses yeux gris qu'elle aurait juré un peu plus foncé en cet instant.

« Hum… oui oui Miss Je-sais-tout, tu avais raison ! » lui répondit-il en s'écartant brusquement, l'air gêné. Cela fit sourire Hermione de plus belle.

« Enfin, tu l'admets ! Comme quoi, tout n'est pas perdu »

« Pousse pas trop, Granger » lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

o00o

Il était 23h, Drago venait de rentrer chez lui. Il vit le parchemin inachevé sur sa table et soupira. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie d'écrire à H tout de suite. Ou plutôt, il se surprit à penser qu'il l'aurait fait avec plaisir si H avait été Granger. Il ne faisait que penser à elle. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'il passerait une telle soirée avec elle ?

Il l'avait trouvée drôle, piquante et bien plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et son parfum... il restait gravé en lui. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le sentir lorsqu'elle était tombée sur lui dans l'ambulance, cette douce fragrance de fruits acidulés associés au jasmin, mais il s'en était de nouveau donné à cœur joie lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à leur étreinte. Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le prendre dans ses bras ? Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il avait adoré ça mais c'était vraiment surprenant de sa part. Avait-elle vraiment réussi à mettre leurs querelles de côté ? Et encore, le mot « querelles » était vraiment léger pour qualifier leur relation passée. Elle l'étonnait... et l'intriguait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la revoir.

Son vœu s'exauça dès le lendemain matin. Un hibou grand duc venait de taper au carreau de son appartement, une petite lettre dans le bec. Drago s'empressa de le laisser entrer, et après lui avoir donné quelques morceaux de jambon de son petit déjeuner, ouvrit le courrier pendant que le volatile repartait de chez lui. C'était une lettre de Pansy, visiblement adressée à ses trois amis.

 _Les gars,_

 _Ron va annoncer la nouvelle à son groupe au déjeuner et il veut que nous nous réunissions tous dès ce soir pour faire connaissance. Alors, je compte sur vous : soyez gentils, autant que vous le pourrez du moins et faites moi honneur !_

 _Rendez-vous au Dragon Bleu à 18h._

 _Pansy_

Et bien voilà qui allait être intéressant !

o00o

Hermione se dirigeait vers un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à la soirée de la veille. Et au fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle lettre de Drago. Était-ce mauvais signe pour « H » et bon signe pour elle ?

Le repas se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance comme d'habitude, puis un peu avant le dessert, Ron demanda le silence.

« Écoutez, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose et ça ne va pas être facile »

Ses amis le regardaient avec attention. Les bouts de ses oreilles avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, signe d'une grande nervosité.

« Voilà, ce n'était pas du tout prévu... Hermione, tu le sais mieux que personne... Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et c'est plutôt sérieux » finit-il par dire, attendant les réactions de ses amis.

Tour à tour les regards se posaient sur Hermione puis sur Ron. Harry, Ginny et Luna ne savaient manifestement pas comment réagir. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole en premier.

« Ron, c'est génial ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry, Ginny et Luna eurent chacun un gros sourire de soulagement et imitèrent leur amie, bombardant Ron de questions.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? – Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? – Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? – Quand va-t-on la rencontrer ? » s'écriaient-ils tous en même temps.

Ron leva les mains en l'air pour ramener le calme autour de la tablée.

« Et bien justement, vous allez la voir ce soir. On a souhaité organiser une rencontre de nos groupes d'amis. Enfin, quand je dis rencontre… je veux plutôt dire, une nouvelle chance de vraiment faire connaissance »

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux qui lui signifiaient bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir.

« Vous la connaissez et ses amis aussi… » dit-il enfin, en grimaçant légèrement, « C'est Pansy Parkinson »

« Tête de bouledogue ?! » s'écria Harry.

« Heyyy ! Elle a vraiment changé depuis Poudlard… et pas que physiquement » s'indigna Ron.

Alors qu'il essayait difficilement d'expliquer à ses amis qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire – leurs jérémiades faisaient un boucan monstre –, Hermione se mit à pouffer de rire dans son coin.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Luna.

« Ok ok, il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose moi aussi… et Ron, tu comprendras pourquoi je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi »

Alors Hermione commença par le début en leur racontant ses lettres échangées avec son voisin du 2B qu'elle croyait être le sous-locataire de Malefoy, puis la révélation de Ginny sur Elen Adams qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle parlait depuis le début avec l'ancien Serpentard et enfin les évènements de la veille chez Mme Robson qui les firent se rapprocher d'une manière inattendue.

« C'est pas possible, on marche sur la tête, là » dit soudain Harry, s'affaissant sur sa chaise.

« Je sais, ça fait beaucoup à digérer Harry, mais je t'assure que Ron ne ment pas, ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Si tu avais pu sentir les regrets de Malefoy dans ses lettres… et puis avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, la façon dont il se comportait avec Mme Robson… En tout cas, je lui ai laissé beaucoup d'indices de mon côté, c'est aberrant qu'il n'ait pas encore compris que c'était moi… »

« Compte sur nous pour qu'il fasse le lien ce soir » lui dit Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

o00o

Drago était repassé chez lui en sortant du travail, il voulait prendre une douche et se changer avant de retrouver tout le monde au bar. Avant de LA retrouver.

Cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes qu'il était devant son dressing, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Plusieurs chemises étaient étalées sur son lit et certaines même jonchaient le sol.

« Par Merlin, on dirait Pansy ! » dit-il en riant nerveusement.

Il finit par prendre la première qu'il avait sortie, une chemise noire, sobre, sur laquelle il noua une cravate gris foncé. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée avant de sortir de son appartement. Sur la table de la salle à manger, le parchemin et la plume n'avaient pas bougé depuis la veille.

Lorsqu'il transplana devant le bar, il vit à l'intérieur que tout le monde était tout juste arrivé, ils se saluaient timidement. Il entra et vit en premier une chevelure brune ondulée, tombant en cascade sur une petite robe noire, près du corps. Il se dit qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Le tintement de la cloche au dessus de la porte lorsqu'il la referma fit se retourner ses amis vers lui. Il avança vers eux, ELLE lui souriait. Alors qu'il arrivait tout près d'eux, elle fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme la veille.

 _« Ça s'appelle une embrassade, tu sais, c'est ce que font deux personnes quand elles sont heureuses de se voir »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son contact et la serra contre lui, peut-être un peu plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu – très discret, se dit-il. Les autres les regardaient bizarrement.

« Quoi ? Les choses ont changé depuis l'école, va falloir vous y faire… » dit-il rapidement, dans l'espoir de paraître nonchalant, mais le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Weaslette et Granger lui échappa alors qu'il continuait de dire bonjour aux autres personnes présentes.

Sans surprise, le premier quart d'heure fut un peu tendu. Les regards gênés passaient de la table aux mains de Weasley et Pansy entrelacées et inversement. Ce fut Weaslette qui brisa la glace en posant des questions aux anciens Serpentards. Chacun expliquait son parcours depuis la guerre, les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient et bientôt, une franche camaraderie régnait autour de la table. Drago fut réellement étonné de voir à quel point ce groupe fonctionnait. Malgré les différends qu'ils purent avoir par le passé, la hache de guerre était définitivement enterrée et c'était très agréable.

« Et toi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? Avec tes résultats scolaires, on s'attendait tous à ce que tu travailles au Ministère ! » lui dit Pansy avec un sourire bienveillant.

Drago se sentit bête. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui poser la question.

« Bien vu ! Je travaille effectivement au Ministère. Je planche depuis quelques années sur un projet de loi visant à protéger et offrir des droits aux créatures magiques et notamment aux elfes de maison. Je touche au but. Plus que quelques mois et j'aurais terminé » répondit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, il se décomposa soudainement sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas possible, H parlait de ce travail dans son dernier courrier. Mais pourtant il l'avait vue aux boîtes aux lettres, elle n'était pas du tout devant la porte du 4A. Il essaya de se remémorer ce moment où il l'avait observée. Elle était en fait devant la rangée du rez-de-chaussée… _« Mais bien sûr : Mme Robson ! Immobilisée par sa cheville, elle avait relevé son courrier pour elle ! »_ Il vida son whisky pur feu d'un trait et leva la main pour en demander un autre. Il comprenait maintenant, il comprenait tout et il était surexcité.

« Ça va, mec ? » lui demanda Blaise.

« Oui oui, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai oublié d'envoyer un courrier en urgence. Mais tout va bien, je le ferai en rentrant » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à la détailler et à faire le lien entre elle et ce qu'elle lui avait confié par courrier. Il essaya de l'imaginer dans ses sous-vêtements en dentelle et eut chaud instantanément. Il se dit qu'il était finalement plus raisonnable d'attendre d'être chez lui pour penser à ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde rentra chez lui, en félicitant encore une fois l'heureux couple et en se promettant de se refaire une soirée comme celle-ci très bientôt.

Drago et Hermione se souhaitèrent bonne nuit devant chez Mme Robson, une fois que Monsieur Fluffy eut ses croquettes pour la nuit, et il se précipita chez lui pour finir le courrier qu'il avait commencé deux jours plus tôt.

 _Chère H,_

 _Mon entretien s'est très bien passé, je te remercie. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'y suis allé plus serein que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je sens qu'une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été heureux comme ça depuis très longtemps. Surtout depuis que tu m'as dit que tu adorais la dentelle… Aurais-je un jour la chance de te voir dedans ? En récompense d'un massage par exemple ? Car, oui, je suis vraiment doué…_

 _Pour répondre à ta question sur ta tenue pour notre premier rendez-vous, est-ce que ne rien porter te conviendrait ? Parce que, pour moi, ce serait la tenue idéale… Plus sérieusement, quoi que tu portes, je suis persuadé que tu seras divine. Même si je dois bien avouer que j'ai une petite préférence pour la couleur vert émeraude._

 _Au fait, je suis désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant, j'ai dû prendre soin d'une vieille amie qui a eu un petit accident, rien de grave !_

 _Je peux désormais me consacrer pleinement à nos échanges… et à tes sous-vêtements en dentelle. Quelle couleur aujourd'hui ?_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _D._


	5. Le dîner

**Réponses aux reviens :**

Maxine3482 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Le dernier chapitre est enfin là, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant ;-)

Constancelcd : Merci ! Effectivement, pas facile quand on grandit dans un environnement froid et distant mais il va très vite y prendre goût :-P

Laurine : Merci beaucoup, ca me fait très plaisir !

Delphine03 : Merci beaucoup, ca me touche énormément ! La suite est enfin là, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :3

Aliciaa18 : J'ai adoré ton commentaire ! Ahah ! Tu vas voir, Drago prend confiance dans ce dernier chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus ;-)

Swangranger : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira autant :-D

 **Message :**

Bonsoir à tous,

voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu le poster plus tôt... j'ai eu quelques imprévus qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire comme je le voulais et surtout, j'ai remanié ce chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois ! Je pense être arrivée à une version cohérente et surtout qui me plait. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous et j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur cette fin de fic !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires. C'est indispensable pour savoir où on en est dans l'écriture et c'est très encourageant ! Encore merci :3

D'ailleurs, si vous en ressentez l'envie, je suis preneuse d'un "défi" : envoyez moi en mp un contexte (lieu, période,...), une phrase ou tout autre critère et j'écrirais un OS ou une courte fic avec vos contraintes ! J'avais fait l'exercice une fois et ca m'avait beaucoup plu :-)

Bien à vous,

 **BlackPony**

o00o 

« Très bien, récapitulons si tu veux bien » dit Ginny.

Hermione venait d'arriver chez ses amis pour prendre un petit verre de vin en sortant du travail. Après quelques banalités, Harry avait abordé le sujet des échanges de lettres qu'Hermione avait avec Malefoy. En tant que meilleur ami, il était inquiet mais il devait bien avouer qu'après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée tous ensemble, anciens Gryffondors et anciens Serpentards réunis, il était plutôt curieux. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas oublier comme ça qu'ils parlaient de celui qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant toute sa scolarité ! Néanmoins, toute cette histoire l'intriguait. Ainsi, il avait questionné son amie pour savoir où elle en était et ils commencèrent à faire le point.

« Tu échanges des lettres avec ton voisin du 2B depuis une semaine maintenant »

« Oui » répondit Hermione en hochant la tête, comme si elle cochait les cases d'une liste.

« Tu t'es rendue compte que ce mystérieux 2B n'était pas ce beau ténébreux mais Malefoy… et pourtant tu veux continuer » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Et bien oui… Après les moments qu'on a eu chez Mme Robson et la soirée qu'on a passée tous ensemble, je dois dire qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec la fouine que l'on a connue à Poudlard ! Oh par Merlin, je suis folle, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-elle d'un air désespéré.

« Complètement ! Non mais d'abord Ron qui s'entiche de Tête de Bouledogue et ensuite toi ! Malefoy, franchem… » dit Harry qui commençait à s'agiter - plus pour la forme que par réelle consternation mais ça, il n'allait pas leur dire.

« Assis Potter ! » dit Ginny en lui montrant le fauteuil du doigt, « Bien, reprenons… » dit-elle à nouveau en le voyant s'asseoir tout penaud, tel un enfant que l'on venait de punir – ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

« Donc, tu lui as dit dans tes lettres que tu travaillais au Ministère sur un nouveau projet de loi pour les elfes »

« Oui »

« Et tu as dit la même chose au bar quand Pansy t'a demandé quel était ton travail aujourd'hui »

« Oui »

« Mais rien dans ses courriers depuis ne laisse entendre qu'il sait que c'est toi »

« Non »

« Ok. Si je me souviens bien, quand tu en as parlé au bar, il était en grande discussion avec Blaise, donc on a deux options. La première : il ne sait vraiment pas que c'est toi parce qu'effectivement, il ne t'a pas entendue le dire à Pansy. La deuxième : il t'a parfaitement entendue, a fait le lien tout seul comme un grand et comme il sait que tu sais car tu es allée le trouver chez lui pour votre voisine, il veut simplement s'amuser un peu » dit Ginny en montrant ses doigts pendant qu'elle énumérait les possibilités.

« Connaissant Malefoy, c'est sûr, c'est la deuxième option ! » dit Harry, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage et un ton assuré dans la voix.

« On n'en sait rien chéri, bien que ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, c'est vrai… En tout cas, moi, ce que je retiens de tout ça : c'est que, qu'il le sache ou non, il t'écrit toujours » dit-elle finalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

o00o

Drago était au Dragon Bleu avec ses amis, depuis une demi heure. La semaine venait de se terminer et Blaise leur avait proposé de commencer le week-end comme il se devait : avec un bon whisky Pur Feu.

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta première semaine de travail ?" lui demanda Theo.

"Très bien ! Mes collègues sont beaucoup plus chaleureux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer ! Bien sûr, il y en a certains qui rasent les murs ou qui chuchotent quand je passe à côté d'eux mais dans l'ensemble, je n'ai pas à me plaindre" répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu as l'air épanoui, en tout cas ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir" lui lança Blaise avant de prendre une gorgée de son whisky.

Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs semaines respectives puis soudain Pansy se racla la gorge.

"Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire... J'ai invité Ron à venir nous rejoindre..." leur dit-elle, grimaçant et attendant leurs réactions.

"Ok !"

"C'est cool !"

"Ouais, il est pas si horrible que ça le Weasmoche, finalement" ricana Drago.

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !" lui lança Pansy en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Aïe ! Bordel, tu frappes toujours aussi fort. Mais comment c'est possible ?! T'es taillée comme un botruc ! " plaisanta Drago, en se massant l'endroit douloureux où Pansy l'avait frappé.

"Peut-être, mais le botruc va vraiment t'en mettre une si tu insultes encore mon petit ami"

Les garçons échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue aussi attachée à quelqu'un depuis… depuis jamais, en fait ! Le fait que Weasley soit le nouveau petit ami de Pansy leur paraissait toujours étrange mais ils étaient sincèrement contents de la voir aussi heureuse - et encore plus quand elle réagissait de la sorte à leurs taquineries.

C'est à ce moment que la porte du bar tinta en s'ouvrant sur Weasley, frère et soeur et Potter.

"Bonsoir mon coeur…" dit Pansy d'une voix mielleuse en se jetant goulument sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Un cri d'écoeurement général s'éleva du groupe immédiatement.

"Je vais vomir" dit Theo.

"Il va me falloir plus d'alcool" lança Blaise en se dirigeant vers le bar.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, prenez une chambre !" dit enfin Harry, tout en saluant le reste du groupe.

"Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout" dit Ron en s'asseyant près de sa douce, sous les sourires amusés de ses amis - anciens et nouveaux.

Les nouveaux arrivants commandèrent vite à boire et trinquèrent à ce début de week-end tant attendu.

Drago fut déçu de ne pas voir Granger mais n'osa pas demander pourquoi elle n'était pas venue avec eux. Il se dit qu'elle devait avoir trop de travail mais il espérait plutôt qu'elle était en train de répondre à sa dernière lettre.

Ils avaient échangé au moins une fois par jour et leurs conversations devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes. Ils parlaient de tout, de leurs enfances, de leurs travails, de ce qu'ils aimaient et détestaient mais ils flirtaient aussi beaucoup. Il découvrait une jeune femme beaucoup moins coincée que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, voire pas du tout, ce qui l'étonnait toujours. Les années qui avaient passé depuis Poudlard lui avaient manifestement été très bénéfiques et il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir la revoir. Leurs emplois du temps de la semaine n'avaient malheureusement pas coïncidé une seule fois et il ne l'avait pas croisée dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant : elle lui manquait.

"Alors Ginny, Drago a-t-il bien travaillé cette semaine ? Parce qu'on le connaît hein : si tu ne le surveilles pas, il n'en rame pas une !" demanda Blaise, en mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago.

"Et bien, crois-le ou non, il a fait une forte impression cette semaine ! Super intégration, travail de qualité : le chef le voit comme le nouveau Merlin ! Qui l'eut cru ?!" rigola Ginny, "Et en plus, il est tellement gentil maintenant qu'il va passer le week-end à nous préparer des petites douceurs pour lundi matin"

"Ouais, tu parles ! J'ai été honteusement piégé ! Weasley, ta soeur est insupportable !" Grommela Drago en regardant Ron pour finir.

"Tu pars sans ranger tes affaires aussi… Ça t'apprendra à garder ton bureau en ordre !" dit-elle enfin.

Les autres se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, montrant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'un bureau rangé avait à voir avec la pâtisserie, sauf Harry qui affichait un sourire dans sa bièraubeurre.

"On a une tradition au journal" reprit-elle, "lorsque quelqu'un part en laissant le bazar sur son bureau, on envoie une note de service à son nom annonçant un petit déjeuner offert à tous les collègues. C'est déjà l'effervescence en continu chez nous, alors si en plus les bureaux sont en pagaille, on ne s'y retrouverait plus !"

"Ouais bah en attendant, Weaslette, tu ne vas pas être très contente lundi parce que je ne sais pas faire les gâteaux, alors comme je ne veux pas être arrêté pour empoisonnement de masse, je crois que je vais me défiler" dit Drago, en parlant plus fort pour couvrir les ricanements de ses amis.

"Allons Malefoy, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras, tout de même ? Tu gagnerais des points auprès des derniers collègues réticents - oui, Ginny m'a dit. Et puis, si tu es si nul que ça, demande à Hermione, elle a des tas de recettes et je crois qu'elle n'a rien de prévu ce week-end !" lui lança Harry.

Ginny serra fort la main de son petit ami, sous la table, comme pour le remercier d'avoir proposé cette idée. C'était l'occasion idéale pour que ces deux-là se rapprochent enfin pour de bon.

o00o

Hermione rentra tard chez elle en ce vendredi soir. Elle avait eu des modifications de dernières minutes à faire sur la nouvelle version du projet de loi qu'elle avait envoyée à Kingsley le matin-même et avait voulu tout finir pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. Ainsi, quand Harry était passé dans son bureau pour l'emmener avec lui au Dragon Bleu, elle avait eu envie de dire oui car elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy depuis plusieurs jours mais sa conscience professionnelle l'avait emporté et elle avait finalement décliné son invitation, lui promettant que si elle pouvait, elle passerait plus tard.

Il était 21h quand elle atteignit la porte de son appartement. Les autres étaient sans doute partis du bar une heure plus tôt donc elle était rentrée directement chez elle.

Elle était en train de grignoter quelques crudités quand une fumée de lumière passa sous sa porte et s'arrêta devant elle, prenant enfin la forme d'un beau chat du Bengal.

"Granger, Monsieur Fluffy a disparu, je ne sais pas quoi faire" lui dit le chat, d'un voix inquiète.

"Malefoy ?!" dit Hermione, les yeux grand ouverts, ébahie d'entendre sa voix à travers ce patronus.

Elle attrapa rapidement ses clés, referma la porte derrière elle et dévala les escaliers pour atteindre l'appartement de Mme Robson.

"Depuis quand ?" lança-t-elle en arrivant en même temps qu'elle le serrait contre lui pour le saluer.

"Je suis passé le nourrir en rentrant du travail, avant de rejoindre les autres" répondit-il en la serrant contre lui - Merlin, qu'il aimait ça ! "J'ai voulu aérer cinq minutes, juste le temps de changer les croquettes, sauf que je suis parti en oubliant de refermer la fenêtre. Je viens tout juste de m'en souvenir et quand j'ai voulu aller vérifier, il n'y avait plus de chat dans l'appartement"

"Mince, pauvre Monsieur Fluffy. Il va être perdu, il ne connaît que cet appartement…"

"Je sais ! Et Helen qui rentre mardi, bordel, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?"

"Bon, ne panique pas, ça ne sert à rien. Soyons méthodiques" lui dit Hermione en balayant l'appartement des yeux, "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?"

"Non pour rien ! C'est juste que quand je te vois comme ça, je repense à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard qui faisait des listes pour tout" lui dit-il, un sourire en coin.

"Ravie de voir que je t'amuse mais si tu veux bien, on se remémorera nos "bons souvenirs" plus tard" lui répondit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts et en levant les yeux au ciel, "Tu as fouillé l'appartement je suppose ?"

"Malefoy… S'il est planqué sous le canapé, je te préviens, je t'arrache les yeux !" lui dit-elle en commençant à regarder sous les meubles.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller le petit appartement en appelant le chat. Rien dans la cuisine. Rien dans le salon.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers la chambre et ouvrit instinctivement l'armoire - Pattenrond adorait se coucher sur les piles de vêtements rangés sur les étagères.

"Malefoy, viens voir !"

Le jeune homme accourut dans la chambre et, devant la mine satisfaite de sa voisine, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Monsieur Fluffy était confortablement installé, au chaud, sur une pile de vieux pulls, ronronnant comme jamais en découvrant les visages de ses humains préférés.

"Les bruits de la ville ont dû lui faire peur et il est venu se réfugier ici" dit Hermione.

"Mais, comment a-t-il fait pour entrer dans cette armoire ? Elle était fermée non ?"

"Il y a un faux fond en bas, la mienne est aussi comme ça. Mon chat passait par le dessous de l'armoire et il escaladait les étagères ensuite"

"Par Merlin, ce que je suis soulagé !" dit-il en posant une main sur son coeur et en allant fermer la fameuse fenêtre dans le salon.

Hermione arriva doucement dans la pièce à son tour en frottant sa nuque et en étirant son cou de gauche à droite.

"Ça ne va pas ?" lui demanda Malefoy.

"J'ai mal au cou depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai passé la journée penchée sur mes parchemins et je crois que ma position a été fatale pour mes cervicales" lui répondit-elle en grimaçant.

"Ok je vois. Viens t'asseoir" lui dit-il en tapotant une des chaises hautes de la cuisine.

"Tu vas me faire un thé ? A cette heure-ci ?"

"Non, je vais te faire goûter au meilleur massage de ta vie" lui répondit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait dos à lui.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant cette phrase. Leur dernier échange, beaucoup plus court et direct que d'habitude, avait été plutôt explicite à ce propos.

 _Cher D,_

 _Comment s'est passée ta journée ? La mienne a été plutôt longue et difficile. Je t'avoue que je rêve d'un massage, là tout de suite. Je suis sûre que sentir tes mains sur mon corps m'aideraient sans aucun doute à me détendre. Quoi qu'en l'imaginant, je ne suis pas persuadée que cela fonctionne parfaitement..._

 _Je ne cesse de penser à ce que tu m'as dit pour notre premier rendez-vous : ne rien porter pourrait effectivement me convenir si tu en fais autant mais cela ne gâcherait-il pas l'excitation de s'imaginer comment est l'autre sous ses vêtements ? De plus, tu n'aurais pas le loisir de contempler le nouvel ensemble vert émeraude que je viens de m'offrir…_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _H._

 _oo0o0oo_

 _Chère H,_

 _Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de laisser mes doigts courir sur ton corps. D'abord sur ta nuque, puis sur tes épaules, ton dos, tes reins… Je ne peux pas te promettre, en revanche, qu'arrivé à ce stade, je réussirais à garder le contrôle, tout en sachant ce que tu portes sous tes vêtements._

 _Quand pourrais-je t'admirer?_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _D._

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Au mieux, tu auras toujours mal et au pire, tu te réveilleras avec un torticolis. Et ça, c'est impossible, j'ai besoin de toi demain" dit-il en relevant ses manches.

"Ah bon ?" dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

"Oui, tu dois m'aider à faire des gâteaux. Tu pourras remercier Potter et Weaslette ! Ta meilleure amie m'a piégé ce matin en envoyant une note à tout le service à mon nom pour dire que j'offrais le petit déjeuner lundi matin et Potter m'a gentiment glissé que tu pourrais m'aider car tu n'avais rien de prévu ce week-end" répondit-il un sourire en coin, en lui intimant de se retourner pour commencer son massage.

"J'aurais très bien pu avoir quelque chose de prévu…"

Ce dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres. Il venait de poser le bout de ses doigts sur ses épaules et les faisait glisser vers l'avant pour poser entièrement ses mains sur sa peau, ses paumes exerçant une légère pression sur la base de son cou. Il caressait sa peau avec une telle douceur qu'elle ne put empêcher un léger soupir s'échapper de sa bouche.

o00o

Drago se délectait de ce contact avec Granger. Il allait enfin lui prouver qu'il ne se vantait pas pour rien dans ses lettres. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui offrir le meilleur massage de tous les temps, il en profita pour la détailler un peu. Elle s'était changée en rentrant du Ministère, du moins il l'espérait car il la voyait mal aller travailler dans cette tenue. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec une grosse pince et elle portait un short court, noir, en coton sans doute ainsi qu'un t-shirt ample à manches longues, avec une grande encolure qui dénudait l'une de ses épaules, sur laquelle il voyait clairement une bretelle de soutien-gorge vert foncé. Il sourit à la pensée qu'elle portait la nouvelle lingerie dont elle lui avait parlée.

"T'es vraiment doué…" souffla-t-elle alors qu'il faisait glisser ses paumes le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de remonter vers sa nuque.

Il se pencha à son oreille.

"Je sais"

Il sourit en la sentant frissonner sous ses doigts, sa bouche toujours près de son oreille. Il avait tellement envie de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, de l'embrasser dans le cou et de la toucher plus que ça. Il voulait explorer son corps, de ses mains, de sa bouche et alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur ses bras, il souffla doucement sur sa nuque. Elle frissonna encore et laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Il se sentit soudain serré dans son pantalon et se redressa vivement. Elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte !

Ce fut le moment que Monsieur Fluffy choisit pour sortir de sa cachette et miauler en se frottant contre les chevilles de Drago. Cela fit sortir Granger de sa torpeur et Drago de son état quelque peu gênant.

Il fut déçu quand elle se leva pour attraper l'animal dans ses bras, il aurait aimé continuer son massage, juste pour voir où cela aurait pu les mener.

"Te voilà toi !" dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le crâne du chat, "Tu as fait très peur à Tonton Drago tout à l'heure"

"Tonton Drago ? Charmant…" dit-il en la regardant, un air faussement outré sur le visage.

"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve que ça te va bien… Tonton Drago" répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Mouais… En tout cas, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom" dit-il en caressant Monsieur Fluffy, toujours dans les bras de la jeune femme.

"Je peux faire un effort alors, si tu en fais autant… Drago" lança-t-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda, encore un peu surpris de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus belle qu'en cet instant et s'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait sauté dessus tout de suite. Mais elle avait d'autres projets, manifestement.

"Je vous laisse. Il y a un bain, sans doute tiède, qui m'attend" dit-elle en posant le chat par terre.

"Oh… d'accord" dit-il en essayant de masquer sa déception.

"A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne demain ?"

"14h, ça t'irait ?"

"Oui, c'est parfait ! A demain alors" dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre elle, se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette nouvelle habitude. Il adorait sentir les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou et sa petite taille dans ses mains.

"Bonne nuit Hermione" lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il la sentit encore frissonner contre lui et cela réveilla son désir. Aussi, il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Mieux valait ne pas trop se laisser aller.

"Bonne nuit Drago" répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, "et merci pour le massage, je me sens beaucoup mieux"

Il la regarda partir, les yeux emplis de désir.

"Ces shorts ont été inventés pour nous torturer, tu ne crois pas Monsieur Fluffy ?"

Le chat se contenta de miauler en se frottant de nouveau contre ses chevilles.

o00o

Hermione se réveilla tard le lendemain, sans la moindre douleur dans les cervicales. Le massage puis son bain l'avait complètement détendue et elle n'avait pas si bien dormi depuis longtemps.

"Il n'a pas menti, ses doigts sont vraiment magiques" se dit-elle en prenant son petit déjeuner - ou son déjeuner vu l'heure.

Des frissons la parcourèrent alors qu'elle repensait à ses mains caressant sa peau. Elles étaient tellement douces… Et quand il avait chuchoté à son oreille, elle avait eu envie de se retourner pour l'embrasser mais elle n'avait pas osé. Il ne semblait toujours pas savoir qu'elle était H et elle avait peur qu'il soit déçu.

Elle se changea les idées en parcourant sa bibliothèque à la recherche de livres de recettes. Elle avait déjà quelques recettes en tête mais il valait mieux être bien préparée. Après avoir sélectionné quatre ouvrages de pâtisseries, elle partit prendre sa douche puis se planta devant son armoire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'habiller comme d'habitude ou faire un effort particulier. Elle allait passer tout l'après-midi chez lui, elle ignorait ce qu'il pouvait arriver et malgré ses doutes au sujet de son "identité secrète", elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne laissait pas Drago indifférent.

Même s'il n'était pas habitué à saluer ses amis en leur faisant un câlin, quand il la prenait dans ses bras, il la serrait fort contre lui et un peu plus longtemps que la durée convenable pour ce genre d'embrassades. Elle était persuadée que c'était calculé. Il était un ancien Serpentard après tout, ils calculaient tout, c'était bien connu !

Elle sortit finalement un jean noir et un t-shirt beige de ses étagères. Elle s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement et releva ses cheveux en chignon, se disant que ce serait plus pratique pour cuisiner.

Elle mit ses livres dans un sac avec deux fouets, quelques saladiers et une balance - juste au cas où il n'était pas équipé - et quitta son appartement.

Ses baskets grinçant légèrement sur le carrelage du hall de l'immeuble, elle s'arrêta devant la boîte aux lettres de Drago et y glissa un petit parchemin sur lequel elle n'avait écrit qu'une seule phrase.

 _Rendez-vous chez moi à 19h._

 _H._

Elle tourna les talons et avança vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, le coeur battant. Arrivée devant la porte du 2B, elle regarda sa montre et frappa 3 coups à la porte. Elle était pile à l'heure.

"Vas-y, entre !" entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle aperçut Drago, sortant de sa chambre, les bras en l'air, la tête coincée dans son t-shirt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en le voyant dans cette position, avant de poser ses yeux sur son torse et ses abdominaux. Elle le trouva tellement désirable qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et s'arrêta de rire instantanément.

"Hum… besoin d'un coup de main ?" dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Humpf… Nonmpf… je vais y arriverpfff…" dit-il en se débattant.

Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée, s'approcha de lui et tira sur le bas du t-shirt pour le sortir de ce piège vestimentaire - se retenant à grand peine de faire glisser ses mains sur son ventre musclé. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Hermione les joues en feu et Drago les cheveux décoiffés, quelques mèches lui tombant dans les yeux. _"Par Merlin, il est trop sexy"_ pensa-t-elle.

"Salut" dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Cela la surprit tellement qu'elle sursauta légèrement. Il se dégagea d'elle rapidement l'air gêné.

"Excuse-moi, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… désolé" lança-t-il précipitamment, en frottant sa nuque.

"Non, non, ne t'excuses pas ! C'était… sympa" répondit-elle, un sourire en coin en repartant vers l'entrée pour prendre son sac. Cette journée promettait d'être intéressante…

"Est-ce que tu veux un café ?" lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Oui, merci !" dit-elle en le suivant, "Au fait, je dois dire que tu n'avais pas menti hier : je n'ai plus mal du tout ! Et j'ai rarement aussi bien dormi"

"Mes mains sont magiques, je te l'avais dit !" lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant devant son air suffisant puis plongea la main dans son sac et posa ce qu'elle avait apporté sur l'îlot central.

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu as ici alors j'ai apporté quelques trucs. Des livres de recettes, une balance, des saladiers et des fouets"

Drago se tourna vivement vers elle.

"Des fouets ? Tu veux me punir si je casse mal un oeuf ? Je n'ai rien contre mais ça va me laisser des marques, j'ai la peau délicate" minauda-t-il en se frottant doucement le bras de bas en haut.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de bar en rigolant et elle prit la tasse de café fumant qu'il lui tendait.

"Alors, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce tu veux faire ?"

"On est pas mal dans le service, une quarantaine de personnes je dirais donc j'avais pensé à des gâteaux individuels. T'en penses quoi ?"

"Oui très bien. On peut partir sur des financiers et des moelleux au chocolat, c'est rapide à faire et ça contentera tous les goûts je pense. Ça t'irait ?"

"C'est parfait ! J'adore ça en plus !"

"Tant mieux alors ! Par contre, il nous faut des moules, je dois en avoir chez moi, je reviens" dit-elle en commençant à se lever de son siège.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, ce qui lui provoqua une nouvelle vague de frissons. Sa main était tellement chaude…

"Ne t'embête pas, j'ai dévalisé les placards d'Helen en allant voir Monsieur Fluffy ce matin, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut et j'ai acheté tout ce que je pouvais pour faire des gâteaux : oeufs, chocolat, beurre, sucre, farine, poudre d'amandes, de noix de coco, fleur d'oranger, mascarpone, fraises, pommes, ..." dit-il en énumérant les ingrédients sur ses doigts.

Effectivement, dans un coin de la cuisine, une pile de différents moules à gâteaux était posée sur le plan de travail et il y avait justement ceux dont ils avaient besoin pour les recettes qu'ils prévoyaient de faire.

"Ok ok, c'est bon, t'es bien équipé, j'ai compris" dit-elle en sortant les moules à utiliser de la pile et en les posant sur l'ilôt, "Quoi ?"

Drago la regardait en souriant, toujours en coin, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte.

"C'est parce que j'ai dit que t'étais bien équipé ? Nom d'un dragon, on ne va jamais y arriver..." lui dit-elle en riant, le tapant doucement sur le bras.

"D'accord, j'arrête de t'embêter. Allez, on s'y met !"

Drago sortit les ingrédients nécessaires du réfrigérateur à l'aide de sa baguette. Les oeufs se cassèrent tout seul dans l'un des saladiers, suivis par le sucre et la farine tandis que le beurre et le chocolat flottèrent jusqu'à la casserole. Hermione prit alors un fouet et commença à mélanger les ingrédients ensemble. Ils continuèrent leur préparation de moelleux au chocolat en suivant les instructions de la jeune femme. Une fois le mélange prêt, ils le répartirent dans les moules et, à l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione lança la cuisson. La première fournée fut cuite en moins de vingt secondes. Elle adorait la magie pour ça !

"Alors, verdict ?" demanda-t-elle tandis que Drago mordait dans un moelleux.

"Excellent ! Il faut que je retienne cette recette !"

"Parfait" répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, "Je te laisse cuire le reste pendant que je commence à faire la vaisselle"

A peine eut-elle commencé que le jet d'eau dévia sa course du fond de l'évier pour aller s'écraser sur son t-shirt. Elle se figea de surprise. Lorsque le jet revint dans l'évier, elle se retourna lentement vers Drago qui était hilare, sa baguette à la main.

"Malefoy ! Tu t'es cru dans un concours de t-shirts mouillés ou quoi ?!" dit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Dans un concours de quoi ?" demanda-t-il, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu et son regard se perdant sur le t-shirt d'Hermione.

En voyant le jeune homme stupéfait par ce qu'il fixait, la mâchoire légèrement tombante, Hermione baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt et comprit pourquoi son attitude avait changé si soudainement : l'eau avait rendu le tissu complètement transparent et on voyait très nettement son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle au travers. Elle était gênée et eut envie de couvrir son corps de ses bras mais en voyant l'air hébété du jeune homme, sur lequel un sourire commençait à naître, elle prit confiance et, flattée, fit lentement le tour de l'îlot pour attraper sa baguette et se lança un sort de séchage.

"Maintenant que tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil, on va pouvoir passer aux financiers" lui dit-elle, amusée.

"Tu ne dois pas finir la vaisselle avant ?" lança-t-il le regard plein de malice.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un torchon à la figure. Ils cuisinèrent encore une petite heure avant de se poser pour boire une bièraubeurre. Elle profita que Drago ait décidé de finir de laver la vaisselle pour aller dans le salon, sa bouteille à la main et commença à parcourir les étagères de ses bibliothèques.

"Tu as beaucoup de livres ! Je ne savais pas que tu lisais autant, je suis presque jalouse !" lui lança-t-elle.

"Dans mon métier, mieux vaut avoir un intérêt certain pour la lecture. Si tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse, n'hésite pas !"

"Je t'emprunterai sans doute celui-ci la semaine prochaine" lui dit-elle en montrant le dernier roman de Colin Percival, un romancier connu pour ses thrillers à base d'aurors et de mages noirs se déroulant aux quatre coins du monde.

"Pourquoi pas maintenant ?" demanda-t-il en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil près duquel se tenait Hermione.

"Je n'aurais pas le temps de le lire tout de suite, je dois rentrer me préparer, j'attends quelqu'un ce soir..."

"Tu vois quelqu'un ?" dit-il en se raidissant un peu.

"Pas officiellement, du moins pas encore, mais s'il a mon message à temps, peut-être bien…" répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione fut rassurée par sa réaction, il semblait jaloux et elle en était ravie. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour récupérer ses affaires puis revint dans le salon.

"Met tes gâteaux dans des boîtes et place les au frais jusqu'à lundi." dit-elle en se penchant vers Drago, toujours assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, comme il l'avait fait deux heures plus tôt, le sortant de ses pensées et entendit un "M-merci !" en quittant l'appartement.

o00o

Drago avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'Hermione avait parlé du message et pendant qu'elle récupérait son matériel dans la cuisine, il avait compris que ce fameux quelqu'un était lui et que le message en question l'attendait dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il attendit donc deux minutes après son départ pour sortir de son appartement et courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il sourit en voyant le parchemin qui l'attendait sagement. Il le déplia sans attendre et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il lut l'invitation. Il avait rendez-vous dans moins de trois heures, ça lui laissait largement le temps de se préparer.

Il ramena les moules à gâteaux qu'il avait emprunté à Helen et en profita pour s'occuper du chat de la vieille dame.

"Je viens en avance, Monsieur Fluffy, parce que ce soir… je serai trop occupé pour passer te voir mon beau !" dit-il au chat en le caressant doucement.

Une fois les croquettes servies pour le repas du soir et du lendemain - sait-on jamais - il rentra chez lui pour se doucher et s'habiller.

o00o

Hermione avait terminé de préparer le repas assez tôt, ce qui lui laissa le temps de se faire couler un bon bain pour se relaxer. En sortant de sa salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, enroulée dans une serviette et se posta devant son lit où ses affaires pour la soirée l'attendait depuis quelques heures déjà. Une robe bleue marine sans manches, près du corps, avec - une fois n'est pas coutume - un décolleté en V très prononcé, des escarpins gris foncés et son nouvel ensemble de sous-vêtements vert émeraude, acheté exprès pour l'occasion. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il savait qu'elle était H mais au vu des derniers événements, elle était sûre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et elle avait vraiment hâte qu'il arrive.

o00o

Drago se tenait devant la porte du 4A, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une bouteille de vin blanc dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. Il respira un grand coup et sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit et il découvrit Hermione, absolument magnifique dans sa robe bleue, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés ramenés d'un côté de son cou, passant par dessus son épaule. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage légèrement maquillé.

"Bonsoir 4A" lui dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione le trouvait tellement beau dans son jean noir et sa chemise grise cintrée. Il avait déboutonné le premier bouton, ce qui lui donnait un air décontracté incroyablement sexy.

"Bonsoir 2B" répondit-elle en s'écartant un peu pour le laisser entrer.

Il s'avança vers le salon, le regard immédiatement attiré par sa bibliothèque. Elle en profita pour le détailler. Comment était-il possible qu'un simple jean fasse d'aussi belles fesses ?!

La sentant arriver près de lui, il se retourna pour lui tendre d'abord la bouteille puis le livre. C'était le roman de Colin Percival qu'elle avait vu chez lui quelques heures plus tôt. Elle posa les objets sur sa table basse en fronçant les sourcils.

"Depuis quand ?" finit-elle par demander.

"Depuis quand quoi ?".

"Depuis quand tu sais que H, c'est moi ?"

Hermione le regardait dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas en colère, juste curieuse et quelque peu inquiète. Ginny avait finalement raison pour sa 2ème option : il savait que c'était elle et avait malgré tout continué à lui écrire. Seulement, ça voulait dire aussi qu'il s'était amusé avec elle, donc voulait-il réellement entretenir cette correspondance pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle ?

"Depuis le bar, quand tu as dit à Pansy ce que tu faisais comme travail" répondit-il, attendant sa réaction.

"Je vois"

"Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?"

"Ça dépend" dit-elle après un moment.

"De quoi ?"

"De tes intentions"

"C'est à dire ?" Dit-il en la regardant en haussant un sourcil.

"Et bien, puisque tu savais depuis un moment que c'était moi, pourquoi as-tu continué à m'écrire comme si de rien n'était ? Est-ce que tu voulais juste t'amuser ou est-ce que je t'intéresse réellement ?"

Sa voix tremblait sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher et elle triturait ses doigts tout en le regardant un peu de côté. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle l'intéressait et qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Ils avaient abordé beaucoup de sujets personnels et intimes parfois dans leurs échanges. Elle l'avait découvert sous un nouveau jour. Il était cultivé, passionné et avait un don indéniable pour manier les mots - son talon d'Achille.

"Un peu des deux" lui répondit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, "H m'intéressait depuis le début et après la soirée que l'on a passé chez Helen, j'ai espéré qu'elle soit toi. Alors quand j'ai fait le lien avec toi au bar, je dois dire que j'ai été plus que ravi. Et nos échanges étaient tellement… intéressants que j'ai voulu continuer à jouer l'anonymat. J'ai trouvé ça plus amusant et je suis convaincu que l'on ne se serait pas autant lâchés si on avait révélé nos identités dès le début" continua-t-il en attrapant doucement ses mains.

Hermione regardait les mains de Drago sur les siennes, ses pouces caressant doucement le dessus des siennes. Ses gestes étaient lents, doux et presque sensuels - sans doute la tension accumulée depuis une semaine d'échanges intenses. Son coeur battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Il passa une main derrière son dos tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur son torse, l'autre restant dans celle de Drago. Le regard fixé au sien, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : ses lèvres, douces et chaudes. Elle allait enfin pouvoir les embrasser. Elle pencha la tête tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle commença à fermer les yeux, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques millimètres entre eux, sa main glissant sur son torse vers son cou.

Elle était tellement belle, ainsi offerte à lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait imaginé ce baiser des centaines de fois et maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, si près de lui, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il donna finalement une pression au creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de lui et combla rapidement l'espace qui les séparait encore. Il goûtait enfin à ses lèvres, douces, chaudes et pulpeuses. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle passa ses deux mains derrière son cou, l'une agrippant sa nuque pour le rapprocher au plus près d'elle, l'autre glissant le long de son épaule pour descendre sur son bras. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue jouer avec la sienne.

Il descendit sa main plus bas sur ses reins tandis que l'autre remontait jusqu'au milieu de son dos pour la serrer encore plus contre lui. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffles mais il lui était impossible d'arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à faire glisser ses lèvres et sa langue dans son cou, ses mains parcourant toujours son dos et ses fesses. Il la désirait plus que tout. Elle l'obsédait. Elle se recula soudainement pour le regarder.

"Je te veux… maintenant" lui dit-elle dans un murmure, rauque de désir.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit tomber sa robe et se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant Drago. Il prit un court moment pour l'admirer.

"Tu es tellement belle"

Il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle l'attira vers le canapé en reculant et le fit s'allonger sur elle alors qu'ils continuaient leurs baisers enflammés. Il posa une main sur son genou relevé et la fit glisser le long de sa cuisse, tandis qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser dans le cou pour, cette fois, explorer de ses lèvres ce décolleté qui l'avait fait fondre dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Elle se cambra sous ses caresses, le souffle court et attrapa de nouveau sa baguette. Drago perdit instantanément ses vêtements, sentant la peau douce et chaude d'Hermione contre la sienne.

o00o

Ils étaient allongés sur le tapis du salon, entre la table basse et le canapé, essayant, tant bien que mal, de reprendre leurs souffles. Drago avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, qui jouait avec ses cheveux, le cœur battant, fixant le plafond, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, savourant le contact de l'autre.

"On va peut-être aller manger maintenant, non ?" dit Hermione, une fois son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale.

"Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant" répondit Drago en se redressant pour embrasser fougueusement Hermione et lui montrer son désir une nouvelle fois.


End file.
